Please Look at Me (EXO)
by Myka Reien
Summary: [PART 7] IS UP!/Songfic/Aku mohon, lihatlah keberadaanku. Lihatlah betapa besar perasaanku untukmu. Alasan kenapa aku bersikeras bertahan di sini dengan senyuman ini adalah karena DIRIMU./CHENMIN/GS! DLDR!/Sebagai reader yang baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!
1. P01

Title: PLEASE LOOK AT ME [Part 1]

Credit song: "Gone" by Jin

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: ChenMin

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME**

**[Part 1]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jebal nal bwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa _

_**Aku mohon, lihatlah keberadaanku**_

_Na ireoke neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo_

_**Lihatlah betapa besar perasaanku untukmu**_

_Aesseo jabeun maltu aesseo jabeun miso aesseo jabeun neonde_

_**Alasan kenapa aku bersikeras bertahan di sini dengan senyuman ini adalah karena dirimu**_

-o0o-

_**Inggris, September 1941**_

_Aku sudah menyerah. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berharap lagi. Kegelapan ini dengan semua keterbatasannya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk berteman dengan semua ini dalam sisa hidupku. Aku sudah tidak ingin menggantungkan harapan tentang menemukan cahaya. Sudah cukup semua kekecewaan yang aku terima. Aku sudah lelah untuk berharap jika pada akhirnya tidak ada yang berubah. Mungkin memang sudah nasibku, nasib burukku. Perjuangan seperti apapun akan menemui ujungnya dan tidak ada apapun di ujung itu selain menerima nasib._

"Nona, anda sangat cantik," puji seorang pelayan rumah tangga muda sambil memandang kagum pada nona mudanya yang berdiri anggun memakai dress panjang.

"Benarkah?" tanya sang nona muda sambil tersenyum.

"Benar. Benar-benar sangat cantik. Nona Muda kita benar-benar sangat cantik. Ah, bagaimana ini? Lama-lama aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Nona kalau seperti ini!" pelayan itu heboh sendiri.

"Jangan mengatakan hal menakutkan seperti jatuh cinta pada Nona Xiumin seperti itu. Kau bisa membuat Nona Xiumin merinding," tegur seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjadi bibi pengasuh Xiumin.

"Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang aku lakukan? Nona, maafkan saya! Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Mulut saya memang pantas dihukum!" pelayan itu memukul-mukul mulutnya sendiri menyesali diri.

"Aiya, jangan lakukan itu. Karen kita juga cantik, kalau kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti itu kau bisa dihukum Tuhan karena sudah menyia-nyiakan kecantikanmu," ujar Xiumin sambil menahan tangan Karen, pelayan pribadinya.

"Nona..." desis Karen dengan mata berair. "Aku benar-benar menyukai Nona, huweee~" mendadak gadis belia yang memakai seragam berenda-renda khas pelayan tersebut memeluk Xiumin sambil menangis.

"Nona sangat cantik, Nona terlalu cantik untuk menikah dengan Lord William, dia benar-benar tidak cocok dengan Nona. Saya beritahu, ya, Nona. Lord William itu benar-benar sangat jelek. Dia gendut, berjenggot, dan banyak sekali berkeringat. Apalagi kalau dia sedang makan, keringatnya itu seperti air terjun, banyakkk sekali! Dia juga punya bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Pokoknya aku tidak rela kalau Nona Xiumin menikah dengan orang seperti itu! Nona harus mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik, yang sangat tampan, dan punya tata krama yang bagus. Tidak hanya punya banyak uang seperti Lord William itu!" Karen bicara dengan menggebu-gebu.

Bibi Pengasuh membeliakkan mata hendak memukul Karen sementara Xiumin hanya tersenyum hampir tertawa mendengar rengekan pelayannya yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Karen." Dengan lembut Xiumin meraih wajah Karen di telapak tangannya yang halus. "Mana ada pria yang sempurna seperti itu? Kalau pun ada, aku pikir akan lebih baik jika pria itu menjadi pasanganmu. Kau sudah 15 tahun, kau juga harus mulai memikirkan pernikahan."

Karen menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak mau menikah! Aku tidak akan menikah! Aku mau bersama dengan Nona selamanya! Pokoknya aku cuma mau bersama dengan Nona selamanya!" gadis itu kembali merengek sambil memeluk Xiumin dengan erat.

"Karen, lepaskan tanganmu! Nanti kau bisa mengotori baju Nona Xiumin!" hardik Bibi Pengasuh kesal.

"Biarlah, Bibi. Biarkan saja," ujar Xiumin halus. Dengan lembut dia mengusap rambut Karen yang masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Tok, tok, mendadak pintu kamar diketuk seseorang dari arah luar.

"Siapa?" Bibi Pengasuh yang membuka suara.

"Guru piano untuk Nona Muda sudah tiba. Nona Muda diharap segera turun," jawab sebuah suara perempuan yang bisa dipastikan adalah rekan Karen yang sesama pelayan.

"Guru piano yang baru?" desis Karen sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah. "Pada akhirnya guru piano Nona diganti. Ah, itu melegakan. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan guru piano Nona yang dulu. Mulutnya itu benar-benar sangat jahat, bicara seenaknya seolah dia Tuhan yang tahu segalanya," omel Karen yang berlanjut dengan suara pukulan, Bibi Pengasuh melayangkan tangannya ke kepalanya karena gemas gadis itu terus bicara tidak sopan.

Xiumin terdiam.

"Nona, kalau guru piano yang ini bersikap kasar lagi pada Nona seperti guru-guru yang lain, bilang padaku. Akan 'ku beri mereka jus cabai waktu makan siang," ujar Karen sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang barusan kena pukul, membuat Xiumin tersenyum.

"Sudah diam dan cepat antar Nona ke ruang piano," tegur Bibi Pengasuh pada pelayan muda itu.

"Baik," jawab Karen patuh. "Mari, Nona," ajaknya pada Xiumin lalu menggandeng tangan Nona Mudanya untuk berjalan keluar kamar.

_Aku benci bermain piano. Terlalu banyak tuts dan aku tidak bisa menghapalkan semua tuts itu dengan baik. Persetan dengan tradisi keluarga yang mewajibkan seluruh keturunan wanitanya harus menguasai paling tidak satu alat musik. Aku sudah cukup senang membuat suara dan irama dengan mengetukkan jari-jariku di meja. Itu lebih menyenangkan daripada menekan tuts piano yang dingin dan berjajar banyak seperti tak berujung. Lagi pula, belajar piano bagiku seperti melakukan bunuh diri. Para guru itu selalu menyalahkan aku jika aku tidak menunjukkan kemajuan setelah belajar pada mereka, padahal cara mengajar merekalah yang tidak bisa aku terima dengan baik. Yah...cara paling aman untuk menutupi kekurangan diri sendiri adalah menggunakan kekurangan orang lain._

Krieett...terdengar daun pintu yang terbuka. Lantunan indah tuts-tuts piano mengalun menyapa telinga Xiumin begitu dia melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang belajar piano. Xiumin menutup mata, meresapi lagu yang mengalir lembut hingga merasuk ke dalam hatinya itu. Dia membayangkan orang seperti apa yang memiliki kemampuan bermain piano hingga membuat perasaan orang lain setenang ini. Xiumin merasa jika orang ini akan berbeda dengan guru-guru yang pernah dia temui sebelumnya. Orang ini tidak hanya memiliki kemampuan bermain piano dengan baik, tapi juga memiliki kemampuan memasukkan perasaannya ke dalam permainan pianonya.

"Tuan, Nona kami sudah tiba," tegur seorang pria berumur yang memakai pakaian pelayan, sang Kepala Pelayan, pada pria muda yang sedang bermain piano.

"Ah, benarkah? Maafkan saya. Keadaan piano ini sangat baik, saya jadi keasyikan," ujar pria muda itu dengan malu. Dia menutup tuts piano dan berdiri, membalikkan badan, menghadap Xiumin yang berada di belakangnya.

"Oh, ya, Tuhan. Astaga. Tuhanku. Tuhanku...!" Karen menutup mulut sambil tak henti-hentinya menyebut asma Tuhan, membuat Xiumin mengerutkan kening heran.

"Nona, Nona." Karen menarik-narik lengan gaun Xiumin dengan pelan. "Guru piano yang baru itu..." suara Karen menggantung.

"Guru pianonya kenapa?" bisik Xiumin penasaran.

"Guru piano ini, Nona...!" Karen kembali heboh sendiri. "...tampan sekali...!"

Sepasang mata Xiumin membulat. "Benarkah?"

"Benar, Nona. Dia sangat tampan...!" Karen girang. "Oh, ya, Tuhan. Dia mendekat. Nona, dia mendekat...!"

Bibi Pengasuh segera menarik Karen yang tidak henti-hentinya bersikap heboh dari sebelah Xiumin, membiarkan Nonanya berdiri sendirian dengan hati masih bertanya-tanya.

"Nona, Tuan ini adalah guru piano baru yang akan mengajar piano mulai hari ini. Tuan, ini adalah Nona Xiumin, putri bungsu keluarga kami." Kepala Pelayan memperkenalkan Xiumin terlebih dulu.

"Selamat siang, Nona Xiumin." Suara guru piano itu terdengar lembut di telinga Xiumin. "Nama saya Chen, mulai hari ini saya akan mengajar piano. Saya mohon bimbingan anda." Chen membungkukkan badan dengan sopan.

-TBC-

* * *

Awalnya gak pengen masukin FF ini ke kategori songfic, tapi karena diilhami dari lagu, jadi... (._.)

This is side story of **FULL MOON (EXO)**

Di chapter 1 ini, sebelum kalian klik 'next', author pengen minta **review**, boleh ya? lol

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	2. P02

Title: PLEASE LOOK AT ME [Part 2]

Credit song: "Gone" by Jin

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: ChenMin

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME**

**[Part 2]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jebal nal bwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa _

_**Aku mohon, lihatlah keberadaanku**_

_Na ireoke neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo_

_**Lihatlah betapa besar perasaanku untukmu**_

_Aesseo jabeun maltu aesseo jabeun miso aesseo jabeun neonde_

_**Alasan kenapa aku bersikeras bertahan di sini dengan senyuman ini adalah karena dirimu**_

-o0o-

"Selamat siang, Nona Xiumin." Suara guru piano itu terdengar lembut di telinga Xiumin. "Nama saya Chen, mulai hari ini saya akan mengajar piano. Saya mohon bimbingan anda." Chen membungkukkan badan dengan sopan.

"Ah, tidak. Justru sayalah yang harusnya mengatakan kalimat itu. Saya mohon bimbingannya, Guru." Xiumin merendahkan kedua lututnya seraya mengangkat sedikit keliman gaunnya.

"Tuan, seperti yang sudah kami beritahukan sebelumnya, Nona Xiumin...kedua matanya..."

"Saya mengerti." Chen menyela kalimat Kepala Pelayan lantas menatap gadis bangsawan yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Begitu anggun. Paras yang cantik dan gaun yang indah menyempurnakan sosoknya menjadi seperti putri di negeri dongeng. Kedua matanya juga indah, sepasang mata coklat terang yang bening seperti permata, meskipun memiliki pandangan yang kosong dan tertutupi oleh kegelapan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita segera mulai pelajarannya?" tanya Chen merobek suasana yang mendadak hening.

"Ah, benar. Baiklah," jawab Kepala Pelayan terkejut sambil memberi tanda pada Karen untuk mendekat.

Karen meraih sebelah tangan Xiumin dan menuntunnya untuk mendekati piano, membantunya untuk duduk di kursi.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menunggu di luar." Kepala Pelayan membungkukkan badan lalu berbalik, berjalan keluar pintu diikuti Bibi Pengasuh dan Karen.

Brak, pintu tertutup. Suasana kembali hening, hanya jantung Xiumin yang entah kenapa berdetak lebih keras dari tadi. Ditinggalkan berdua saja bersama dengan seorang pria yang baru dia kenal. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali dia mengalami hal ini, tapi entah kenapa kali ini berbeda. Xiumin tidak tahu bagian mana yang berbeda, hanya hatinya saja yang bereaksi tidak seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai." Suara Chen mengagetkan Xiumin.

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Chen melihat Xiumin yang terlonjak.

"Ah, itu...errr..." Xiumin gugup seketika.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, kalau sedang belajar berdua seperti ini...bolehkah aku bicara biasa saja padamu? Menggunakan bahasa sopan tingkat tinggi seperti itu membuat lidahku kaku. Lidahku bisa kram kalau aku bicara formal terus menerus. Bolehkah?" tanya Chen.

Xiumin diam namun kepalanya mengangguk.

"Karena kau Lady, aku berani bertaruh kau tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata vulgar sebelumnya. Jadi aku tidak akan mengucapkan hal-hal yang kotor di depanmu," ujar Chen.

"Apa anda dari keluarga Baron?" tanya Xiumin tapi kemudian dia terkejut dengan kalimatnya sendiri dan segera mengoreksi. "Ma...maaf, saya tidak sopan mengatakan itu. Maafkan saya."

"Aku cuma pianis yang ikut beberapa kali di pertunjukkan musik. Aku seorang seniman. Aku senang kau menganggapku berasal dari Baron, meski sebenarnya kastaku sedikit lebih di bawah itu. Apa cara bicaraku tadi mirip dengan orang kasta Baron?" kalimat Chen mengalir seperti aliran air, begitu lancar dan spontan.

"Kebetulan waktu kemarin aku tampil ada seorang bangsawan yang menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai guru piano untuk putrinya. Dan itu kau." Chen bicara dengan suara tenang tanpa rasa rikuh sama sekali. Cara bicaranya begitu santai seperti dia bicara pada sahabat dekatnya sendiri.

"Anda bisa mengundurkan diri kalau merasa pekerjaan ini sangat berat," ujar Xiumin.

"Kita bahkan belum mulai, kenapa kau sudah bicara seperti itu?" tanya Chen heran.

Xiumin tersenyum kecut. "Semua guru yang datang untuk pertama kali juga mengatakan hal yang sama seperti anda. Mereka memberi saya dorongan dan berjanji untuk membimbing saya. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka semua menyerah dan pergi. Mereka menyalahkan saya dan mengatakan bahwa bermain musik tidak cocok untuk orang seperti saya..."

"Mereka pasti buta." Suara Chen memotong kalimat Xiumin, mengejutkan gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya. Pemuda tersebut merebahkan pinggul di sebelah Xiumin, duduk tepat di sisi gadis tersebut.

"Musik bukan untuk dilihat, tapi didengarkan. Beethoven saja yang tidak bisa mendengar, masih bisa menciptakan banyak lagu dengan merasakan nada. Apa ada yang lebih sulit dari itu? Kau mungkin tidak bisa melihat tuts piano dan sulit untuk menghapalkannya. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa mendengarkan suaranya." Chen menekan satu tuts piano, menciptakan satu nada.

"Yang perlu kau hapalkan bukan tempat tuts-nya, melainkan nadanya. Bayangkan urutan nadanya dan jarimu akan menemukan tempatnya secara alami. Karena musik itu mengalir seperti denyutan jantung, spontan dan alami. Selain itu, musik untuk didengar, bukan untuk dilihat," ujar Chen sambil tersenyum.

Perlahan Xiumin tersenyum. Dia mengangguk dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, meraba setiap tuts piano yang dingin dengan hati-hati.

"Mari fokus untuk menguasai 1 lagu terlebih dulu. Lagu apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Chen.

"Pancebel's Canon," jawab Xiumin cepat.

"Pilihan lagu yang bagus." Chen tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memainkannya lebih dulu, baru setelah itu kau."

Xiumin mengangguk penuh semangat.

Chen memandang tuts piano sejenak, kedua tangannya terangkat, dan satu per satu jari jemarinya menekan tuts piano, menciptakan alunan nada indah yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan tersenyum meresapi keindahan lagu yang dia hantarkan.

_Tidak hanya permainan pianonya saja yang indah, suara pun juga indah. Chen. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya dan bagaimana dia. Tapi menurut Karen, dia adalah pemuda keturunan Asia yang sangat tampan. Wajahnya sangat Asia, sama seperti aku. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak dikucilkan ataupun direndahkan di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya. Cukup sulit memang bagi orang Asia untuk bertahan hidup di antara orang berambut pirang, tapi sepertinya Chen bisa melampaui kesulitan itu dengan baik. Pekerjaannya, selain menjadi guru pianoku, adalah menjadi pianis di beberapa pertunjukkan musik yang memang sering diadakan di tanah Inggris. Dia bahkan juga pernah bermain piano di hadapan Yang Mulia Ratu Elizabeth. Sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu dengan Chen, mendengar permainan pianonya dan mendengar suaranya. Dan sejak kedatangannya, aku jadi sangat menyukai waktu belajar piano. Aku harap setiap hari adalah hari dimana aku belajar piano supaya aku bisa mendengar lagi sapaan Chen yang bersahabat. Aku benar-benar ingin selalu bersamanya._

-TBC-

* * *

Will be continued in [Part 2]❤

Pastikan sisakan **review** yaa~^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	3. P03

Title: PLEASE LOOK AT ME [Part 3]

Credit song: "Gone" by Jin

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: ChenMin

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME**

**[Part 3]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jebal nal bwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa _

_**Aku mohon, lihatlah keberadaanku**_

_Na ireoke neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo_

_**Lihatlah betapa besar perasaanku untukmu**_

_Aesseo jabeun maltu aesseo jabeun miso aesseo jabeun neonde_

_**Alasan kenapa aku bersikeras bertahan di sini dengan senyuman ini adalah karena dirimu**_

-o0o-

Siang itu langit teduh. Jalanan tidak terlalu panas karena memang musim semi baru saja menyapa. Di dalam kamarnya, Xiumin sedang duduk tenang menghadap cermin sementara Karen menyisir rambutnya yang hitam panjang dengan hati-hati dan Bibi Pengasuh menyiapkan pakaiannya.

"Nona, Tuan Chen setiap hari sepertinya semakin bertambah tampan. Apa Nona menyadarinya?" celetuk Karen.

Xiumin terkikik kecil. "Bagaimana aku tahu? Kau itu lucu sekali, Karen."

"Tapi setidaknya Nona bisa merasakannya 'kan? Nona menghabiskan waktu 3 jam berdua dengan Tuan Chen. Nona sudah menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengan Tuan Chen di rumah ini," ujar Karen. "Aku benar-benar iri."

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap padanya," kata Xiumin.

"Memang ada apa, Nona? Apa Tuan Chen sudah bertunangan?" tanya Karen penasaran.

"Dia tidak bilang seperti itu. Tapi dia memakai cincin dan dia bilang kalau cincin itu milik orang yang dia cintai." Xiumin menunjuk jari manis tangan kirinya, memberitahu letak cincin yang dipakai oleh Chen.

"Ah, menyebalkan. Kenapa semua pria tampan sudah bertunangan? Yang tersisa hanya babi tua seperti Lord William," dengus Karen kesal.

"Karen!" plak! Dengan gemas Bibi Pengasuh memukul kepala Karen, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan, membuat Xiumin tertawa.

"Nona, Nona." Karen tidak menggubris peringatan atasannya dan kembali mengganggu Xiumin.

"Nona, apa Nona tidak berpikir untuk jatuh cinta pada Tuan Chen?" tanya Karen membuat Xiumin dan Bibi Pengasuh terjingat kaget.

"Anak nakal! Kau benar-benar pembuat masalah! Sana pergi ke dapur!" dengan geram Bibi Pengasuh merebut sisir dari tangan Karen dan menariknya keluar kamar.

"Kenapa, Bi!? Aku masih belum selesai! Bibi!" teriak Karen tidak terima diusir begitu saja.

Bibi Pengasuh mengunci pintu kamar Xiumin, membiarkan Karen berisik di luar yang kemudian dia ditegur oleh seseorang dan suaranya menghilang bersamaan dengan suara derap langkah kakinya yang menjauh.

"Bibi, jangan kasar-kasar pada Karen. Dia 'kan masih kecil..." ujar Xiumin.

"Dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Nona. Gadis itu harus banyak diajari disiplin dan cara mengatur mulutnya," balas Bibi Pengasuh seraya melanjutkan pekerjaan Karen, menyisir rambut hitam Nona Muda mereka.

Selama beberapa saat kedua orang itu saling diam, membiarkan keheningan menguasai seluruh sudut ruangan. Bibi Pengasuh meletakkan sisir ke atas meja.

"Mari pakai pakaian anda, Nona," ujar wanita paruh baya tersebut sambil meraih pelan sebelah tangan Xiumin. Dengan patuh Xiumin berdiri dan membiarkan Bibi Pengasuhnya mengganti pakaiannya.

"Bibi," desis Xiumin.

"Iya, Nona?"

"Masih ada berapa bulan sampai acara pernikahanku?" tanya Xiumin membuat gerakan Bibi Pengasuh terhenti sejenak.

"Sekitar 6 bulan, Nona," jawab si Bibi lirih.

"6 bulan? Sebentar sekali," desis Xiumin.

"Nona, anda...dengan Tuan Chen..." Bibi Pengasuh tidak berani meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak berani berharap terlalu tinggi pada Tuan Chen, Bibi. Dia sudah memiliki orang yang dia cintai dan aku juga sudah punya tunangan. Tak ada masa depan yang sama untuk kami berdua," ujar Xiumin parau.

Mendadak gadis itu mendengar suara isakan, suara tangisan lirih yang berusaha untuk disembunyikan.

"Bibi, apa Bibi menangis?" tanya Xiumin cemas. Tangannnya menggapai ke sekeliling, berusaha meraih Bibi Pengasuh yang seharusnya ada di dekatnya. Akhirnya gadis itu bisa menemukan bahu Pengasuhnya yang sedang duduk merapikan ujung pakaiannya.

"Bibi, ada apa? Kenapa Bibi menangis?" tanya Xiumin sambil meraba wajah Pengasuhnya.

"Nona...Nona Xiumin kami sangat cantik dan baik. Saya selalu berharap Nona menemukan orang yang baik yang bisa menerima Nona apa adanya dan menjadi suami Nona kelak," isak Bibi Pengasuh.

"Nona harus bahagia dan menikah dengan orang yang Nona cintai..." tangis Bibi Pengasuh dengan pilu.

"Bibi, apa yang Bibi katakan? Aku bahagia kok, sungguh aku bahagia. Bibi tidak usah cemas. Aku akan baik-baik saja," hibur Xiumin sambil berusaha keras menahan air matanya. "Aku pasti akan bahagia, jadi Bibi tenang saja."

"Nona, maafkan saya karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Nona...maafkan saya, Nona..."

Xiumin terdiam, merengkuh Bibi Pengasuhnya yang masih menangis ke dalam pelukannya. 17 tahun hidupnya, Xiumin tidak tahu jika ternyata ada orang yang begitu memikirkan kebahagiaan dan masa depannya seperti ini. Yang bahkan rela menangis untuknya. Terlahir buta tanpa dapat mengenali wajah kedua orang tua dan saudara-saudaranya. Tanpa dapat membaca maupun menulis. Tanpa pernah tahu apa itu matahari dan bulan. Xiumin sudah sangat bersyukur jika dia masih dibesarkan sebagai putri kedua orang tuanya dan tidak dibuang di jalanan. Karena alasan itulah dia juga tidak menolak semua perintah dan ketetapan yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya, termasuk menikah dengan Lord William yang bahkan belum pernah dia temui dan bicara dengannya. Tak ada yang bisa Xiumin lakukan, tak ada hal yang cukup bagus yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membalas semua yang sudah dia terima selain menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai anak dan mematuhi semua keinginan orang tuanya, meski hati kecilnya terkadang mengingkari hal itu.

. . .

Kepala Pelayan membukakan pintu ruang piano dan Xiumin melangkah masuk ke dalam tanpa dituntun. Dia sudah hapal lantai di ruangan itu dan tidak mungkin terjatuh meski berjalan tanpa bantuan. Pintu tertutup dan suara dentingan piano yang tadi hanya terdengar samar sekarang semakin jelas mengalun. Xiumin kenal lagu pelan ini. Lagu Love Story yang terkenal milik Beethoven. Xiumin mengayunkan kaki perlahan mendekati lokasi piano, sementara Chen yang sedang bermain piano tidak menyadari kedatangan Xiumin.

Chen menyelesaikan permainan pianonya bersamaan dengan setetes air bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata abu-abunya.

Plok, plok, plok, terdengar suara tepuk tangan mengagetkan Chen. Pemuda tersebut menoleh dan berdiri, buru-buru menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya, tidak ingin Xiumin melihatnya menangis. Namun kemudian Chen sadar jika Xiumin tetap tidak akan bisa tahu jika dia menangis. Gadis itu tidak dapat melihat.

"Kau sudah lama ada di sini?" tanya Chen.

Xiumin menggeleng. "Permainanmu benar-benar bagus," puji gadis itu tulus. Chen berulang kali memintanya untuk menggunakan bahasa informal dalam bicara, supaya seimbang dengan Chen yang juga menggunakan bahasa biasa. Awalnya Xiumin merasa rikuh karena harus bicara informal pada orang yang baru dia kenal, bahkan pada orang tuanya saja Xiumin bicara dengan bahasa formal. Tapi lama kelamaan gadis itu menjadi terbiasa dan merasa jika jarak antara dia dan Chen semakin dekat karena mereka bicara layaknya sahabat.

Chen menuntun tangan Xiumin untuk mendekat ke kursi. Dia duduk di sebelah Xiumin seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai," ujar Chen.

"Kenapa kau memainkan Love Story? Apa suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik hari ini?" tanya Xiumin.

Chen menyeringai. "Kau putri bangsawan, tapi kau begitu jujur. Apa kau terbiasa mengatakan semua isi kepalamu seperti itu?" tanya Chen dengan nada sedikit tersinggung.

"Ah, ma-maaf..." Xiumin menunduk. Malu dan merasa bersalah.

Chen menarik tangannya dari atas tuts piano, kehilangan gairah untuk mengajar.

"Hari ini hari peringatan kematian seseorang yang pernah dekat denganku," ujar Chen sendu.

"Maaf..." desis Xiumin benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia orang yang baik, jadi aku tidak perlu malu bercerita tentang dia," kata Chen sambil mengusap cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Apa dia seorang gadis?" tanya Xiumin hati-hati.

"Benar, dia seorang gadis." Jawaban Chen terdengar ringan dan jujur tapi entah kenapa membuat dada Xiumin berdenyut perih.

"Oh..." desis Xiumin kehilangan hasrat untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Meski dia seorang gadis tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang gadis. Dia sangat kuat dan terlalu bisa diandalkan, sampai membuat teman-teman laki-lakinya, termasuk aku, menjadi seperti onggokan sampah yang tidak berguna," ujar Chen kemudian tersentak, baru sadar jika ada kata vulgar di kalimatnya barusan.

"Maaf," kata Chen dibalas gelengan oleh Xiumin.

"Aku lebih senang kau bicara dengan gayamu sendiri. Aku senang kau menjadi dirimu sendiri," sahut Xiumin.

"Mana bisa begitu. Perjanjiannya 'kan aku tidak boleh mengatakan kalimat vulgar. Meski pangkatku tidak tinggi, tapi setidaknya aku harus menjaga janji yang aku buat supaya aku punya sedikit harga diri," desis Chen.

Xiumin tersenyum getir. Pangkat dan posisi di lingkungan sosial, dua hal itulah yang menyelamatkan hidupnya sampai saat ini. Pangkat sebagai putri seorang bangsawan membuat dia berkesempatan mengenyam kehidupan enak dan bahkan bertunangan dengan bangsawan sukses. Xiumin tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya akan jadi apa jika dia tidak lahir di keluarga terpandang. Dia hanya akan menjadi seorang gadis buta yang merepotkan banyak orang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai belajarnya. Aku tidak mau dituduh makan gaji buta," ajak Chen dibalas senyuman oleh Xiumin. Dan alunan nada indah mulai terdengar pelan dari balik pintu ruang piano.

. . .

_Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dia. Bagaimana kehidupannya di luar sana? Bagaimana masa lalunya? Siapa saja teman-temannya? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu segalanya tentang dia. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Tidak cukup hanya dengan bertemu selama belajar piano, tidak cukup hanya dengan berbicara informal padanya, tidak cukup hanya dengan ini semua. Aku ingin bersamanya, aku ingin berada di sisinya, aku ingin menjadi orang yang penting baginya. Orang yang bisa dia ajak bicara dan berbagi banyak hal, orang yang akan pertama kali dia cari ketika dia membutuhkan bantuan, orang yang bahkan tanpa Chen bicara apapun bisa mengerti keinginan hatinya. Chen, aku mencintaimu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, walau aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana dirimu, tapi hatiku dengan yakin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu._

-TBC-

* * *

Chapter 4 is waiting for you, but before that please leave a **review** juseyo~^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	4. P04

Title: PLEASE LOOK AT ME [Part 4]

Credit song: "Gone" by Jin

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: ChenMin

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME**

**[Part 4]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jebal nal bwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa _

_**Aku mohon, lihatlah keberadaanku**_

_Na ireoke neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo_

_**Lihatlah betapa besar perasaanku untukmu**_

_Aesseo jabeun maltu aesseo jabeun miso aesseo jabeun neonde_

_**Alasan kenapa aku bersikeras bertahan di sini dengan senyuman ini adalah karena dirimu**_

-o0o-

Brak! Xiumin membuka mata dengan cepat begitu terdengar ada sesuatu yang menabrak jendela kamarnya. Suasana hening, Xiumin tidak bisa tahu sekarang jam berapa, apakah masih malam atau sudah pagi. Gadis itu bangun dari tempat tidur dan turun ke lantai. Angin dingin bertiup menyergap tubuhnya yang hanya memakai pakaian tidur tipis.

_Jendelanya terbuka?_ Batin Xiumin heran karena seingatnya ketika dia pergi tidur tadi Bibi Pengasuh sudah menutup jendela kamarnya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan tangan meraba ke depan, mencoba meraih daun jendela yang tirainya bergelombang di tiup angin malam musim semi.

Krrsk, terdengar suara seperti benda bergesekan tak jauh dari tempat Xiumin berdiri. Xiumin menghentikan gerakannya dan memasang telinga lebih awas. Krrsk, suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Ada sesuatu di dalam kamarnya, entah orang atau binatang.

"Siapa?" tanya Xiumin. "Siapa di situ? Kau manusia atau bukan?"

Tak ada jawaban membuat Xiumin semakin penasaran. Gadis itu berjalan menjauhi jendela, kedua tangannya meraba ke depan dan kakinya melangkah dengan setengah seret, berharap ada yang tertendang oleh kakinya atau terpegang oleh tangannya.

"Siapa di situ? Kalau kau binatang aku mohon bersuaralah," pinta Xiumin sambil terus bergerak, sedangkan di sudut kamar yang gelap sepasang cahaya merah memperhatikan tingkahnya dalam diam. Bahkan dia berusaha keras untuk menahan desah napasnya supaya tidak sampai terdengar oleh gadis itu.

"Siapa di situ?" Xiumin masih belum menyerah.

Duk, tak sengaja Xiumin menabrak kursi rias dan nyaris jatuh terjerembab membenturkan wajahnya ke permukaan lantai jika saja seseorang tidak menarik ujung pakaiannya dari belakang.

Bruk! Xiumin jatuh terjengkang ke belakang dengan bokong mendarat lebih dulu. Tapi dia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali karena sepertinya dia jatuh menimpa sesuatu yang empuk dan berbulu seperti bantal. Xiumin menyentuh benda berbulu di bawah punggungnya dan terkejut begitu sadar jika itu bukan bantal. Gadis tersebut berbalik dan mundur perlahan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Xiumin ketakutan. "Apa kau binatang liar? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sini?"

Makhluk serupa anjing, berbulu putih bersih dengan mata merah menyala diterpa cahaya perak bulan purnama tersebut tidak mengeluarkan suara, hanya berusaha untuk berdiri setelah menjadikan dirinya bantalan jatuh Xiumin.

"Siapa kau? Bersuaralah!" teriak Xiumin.

"Kecilkan suaramu. Kau akan membuat para pemburu itu datang ke sini." Sebuah suara terdengar. Xiumin membeliakkan mata. Dia mengenal suara itu, dia benar-benar mengenal suara itu dengan baik.

"Chen? Kau Chen? Chen, kau ada dimana? Mendekatlah," pinta Xiumin sambil mengarahkan tangan ke udara di depannya. Namun sejauh dia meraba yang tersentuh oleh tangannya hanyalah udara.

"Chen, aku mohon mendekatlah," ujar Xiumin.

Sepasang mata merah milik serigala berbulu seputih salju itu hanya memandang redup pada gadis yang terus menerus memanggil namanya dengan tangan meraih udara.

"Ada terlalu banyak pemburu di luar. Aku akan di sini setidaknya sampai matahari terbit besok," ujar Chen sambil berdiri dan berbalik hendak ke sudut kamar namun ternyata tangan Xiumin sudah menyentuh ujung ekornya.

"Kau bukan Chen?" tanya Xiumin menyadari jika yang tergapai oleh tangannya bukanlah anggota tubuh manusia, lebih ke bagian tubuh seekor binatang.

Chen tidak bergerak meskipun tangan Xiumin mulai meraih tubuhnya dan berpindah ke kepalanya. Menyentuh telinganya yang tegak, matanya, dan moncongnya.

"Kau...anjing?" desis Xiumin begitu sudah mendapatkan gambaran mengenai makhluk yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kau bodoh atau memang tidak punya rasa takut?" suara Chen kembali terdengar, mengejutkan Xiumin.

"Chen, kau ada di sini? Kau ada dimana? Aku cuma menemukan seekor anjing di sini. Apa dia anjingmu?" tanya Xiumin polos. "Tapi dia tidak menggonggong sama sekali. Dia benar-benar anjing yang pintar." Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Chen dengan lembut.

Chen mendesah. Entah ini suatu keuntungan atau malah kerugian berhadapan dengan gadis buta yang tidak punya rasa takut seperti Xiumin.

"Aku Chen. Anjing yang kau pegang sekarang adalah aku. Aku werewolf," ujar Chen penuh penegasan.

"Eh?" Xiumin menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. "Were...werewolf?"

.

_Aku pernah mendengar berita tentang penampakkan serigala jadi-jadian yang muncul setiap malam bulan purnama, mereka menyebutnya werewolf. Serigala yang katanya merupakan jelmaan manusia itu muncul dan membuat kerusuhan setiap malam bulan purnama. Membunuh binatang ternak dan bahkan membunuh manusia yang kebetulan melihatnya. Maka tak jarang jika malam bulan purnama tiba, ada banyak pria dewasa dan pemuda yang terlihat berkeliaran di tengah kota. Berjaga sembari berburu werewolf. Karena aku tidak pernah tahu kapan bulan purnama itu datang, jadi aku juga tidak terlalu memusingkan cerita tentang werewolf. Bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku jika werewolf itu benar-benar ada._

.

"Kau...werewolf? Chen? Kau werewolf?" tanya Xiumin meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Ya, aku werewolf. Tapi aku tidak membunuh orang ataupun binatang seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Aku hanya melukai mereka, tapi aku yakin aku tidak membunuhnya. Kenapa? Apa kau takut sekarang?" tanya Chen masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Xiumin tidak menjawab, dia malah kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya, meraih wajah Chen yang memang memiliki bentuk seperti wajah anjing. Xiumin masih tidak percaya jika yang dia pegang sekarang adalah wajah Chen.

"Akan sulit untukmu mempercayainya karena kau tidak bisa melihatku." Chen bicara bersamaan dengan rahang anjing di tangan Xiumin bergerak-gerak, seolah anjing itu yang berbicara.

_Ini benar-benar Chen?_ Batin Xiumin.

"Sepertinya para pemburu itu sudah pergi. Aku juga akan pergi."

Anjing di tangan Xiumin bergerak mundur. Terdengar suara langkah kakinya yang menjauh, meninggalkan Xiumin.

"Chen? Chen, kau mau kemana? Chen!" panggil Xiumin namun tak ada suara yang menjawab panggilannya. Bahkan tak ada lagi suara angin yang bertiup masuk ke dalam kamarnya, seolah jendela sudah kembali tertutup.

_Chen..._desis Xiumin dalam hati.

. . .

Pintu ruang piano terbuka dan keheningan yang menyapa Xiumin. Tidak ada suara permainan piano Chen seperti biasa.

"Apa Tuan Chen belum datang?" tanya Xiumin pada Kepala Pelayan.

"Sudah, Nona. Sekarang beliau sedang menunggu anda," jawab Kepala Pelayan dengan sopan.

Xiumin ber-oh pendek dan melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang belajar piano. Chen memandang kedatangan Xiumin dengan ekor mata. Dia bahkan membiarkan gadis itu meraih kursi dan duduk sendiri, tidak menuntun tangannya seperti biasa.

"Chen?" panggil Xiumin meyakinkan jika ada orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri," cetus Chen membuat gadis di sebelahnya terjengat kaget.

"Kenapa!?" tanya Xiumin. Rasa sesak di dadanya memaksa tirai bening untuk keluar melapisi kedua bola mata coklatnya.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa setelah kejadian semalam?" balas Chen dengan nada suara dingin, tidak seperti cara bicaranya yang biasa.

"Yang semalam..." kalimat Xiumin menggantung.

"_...aku werewolf."_

"Itu...benar-benar kau?" desis gadis tersebut masih tidak percaya.

Chen meraih tangan Xiumin dan mengajaknya berdiri. Dia meletakkan kedua tangan Xiumin ke wajahnya. Xiumin meraba wajah Chen. Alisnya, matanya, hidungnya. Dan perlahan namun pasti Xiumin bisa merasakan wajah Chen semakin berbulu, begitu banyak bulu yang tumbuh. Posisi mulutnya juga perlahan semakin maju, seolah menciptakan rahang. Tapi Xiumin tidak melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Chen yang sekarang sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi sosok seekor serigala dengan bulu putih bersih seputih salju.

"Chen?" bibir Xiumin bergetar. Perlahan dia berlutut, tangannya menelusuri leher Chen, punggungnya, kakinya, yang semuanya sudah ditutupi oleh bulu lebat.

"Lupakan apa yang sudah kau ketahui hari ini dan semalam. Kalau sampai kau membocorkannya, aku akan membuatmu hilang mendadak dari rumah ini," ujar Chen seolah mengancam. Perlahan tubuhnya kembali ke wujud manusia. Pemuda itu berdiri, merapikan jas dan dasinya, membiarkan Xiumin yang masih terduduk tidak bicara di lantai.

"Aku akan mengatakan pengunduran diriku sekarang."

Kalimat Chen dan suara langkahnya yang menjauh seperti menyadarkan Xiumin.

"Chen, tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Chen dengan nada gusar. Dia menghela napas keras manakala tangannya dipegang dengan kuat oleh tangan Xiumin.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa soal hal ini. Aku akan menutup mulutku. Aku benar-benar tidak akan mengatakannya pada orang lain, tapi aku mohon...aku mohon jangan pergi, Chen..." pinta Xiumin. Air bening menetes dari kelopak mata indahnya.

"Kau tidak takut padaku? Bahkan setelah kau tahu semuanya. Aku mungkin akan membunuhmu."

Xiumin menggeleng. "Kau bukan orang yang akan membunuh orang lain dengan mudah. Bukankah kau semalam bilang kalau kau tidak pernah membunuh orang?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak pernah membunuh orang-orang itu, karena waktu aku pergi mereka masih hidup. Tapi kebanyakan mereka lalu mati," jawab Chen masih dengan nada tanpa rasa bersalah.

Pegangan Xiumin di lengan Chen mengendor.

"Menyingkirlah." Chen menggeser tubuh Xiumin dengan ringan dan berjalan melewatinya tanpa rasa berdosa.

-TBC-

* * *

Will be continued in [Part 5]❤

Wanna read more? **Review** sure!^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	5. P05

Title: PLEASE LOOK AT ME [Part 5]

Credit song: "Gone" by Jin

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: ChenMin

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME**

**[Part 5]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jebal nal bwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa _

_**Aku mohon, lihatlah keberadaanku**_

_Na ireoke neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo_

_**Lihatlah betapa besar perasaanku untukmu**_

_Aesseo jabeun maltu aesseo jabeun miso aesseo jabeun neonde_

_**Alasan kenapa aku bersikeras bertahan di sini dengan senyuman ini adalah karena dirimu**_

-o0o-

"Menyingkirlah." Chen menggeser tubuh Xiumin dengan ringan dan berjalan melewatinya tanpa rasa berdosa.

.

_Aku sakit hati. Hatiku benar-benar sakit sampai aku merasa menangis tidak akan mewakili bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Pemuda yang aku pikir dia adalah orang yang baik, pemuda yang aku kira dia adalah orang yang sopan dan bersahaja, walaupun berasal dari strata yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Bagaimana bisa orang yang begitu sopan, lembut, dan hangat, berubah hanya dalam waktu satu malam? Aku tidak keberatan meski dia manusia atau bukan. Aku tidak keberatan apakah wajahnya tampan atau jelek. Semua itu tidak penting bagiku karena setampan atau seburuk apapun, aku tetap tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Aku menyukai sifatnya, kelembutannya, caranya memperlakukan aku, dan perhatiannya. Aku menyukai Chen yang dengan sepenuh hati bermain piano. Aku menyukai Chen yang selalu berpikir ke depan dan senang menjadi dirinya sendiri. Aku menyukai Chen yang seperti itu. Tapi kali ini tidak seperti Chen yang aku kenal. Kenapa dia bisa begitu berbeda? Dia benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi orang asing._

.

Xiumin masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Lamat-lamat dia mendengar pembicaraan Chen dengan Kepala Pelayan yang juga sepertinya keberatan atas pengunduran diri pemuda itu. Sementara Bibi Pengasuh hanya dapat diam dengan mata menatap penuh harap pada dua pria yang sedang berargumen tersebut, berharap supaya pengunduran diri Chen ditolak. Dengan mata sayu Bibi Pengasuh memandang ke arah Nona Mudanya yang masih berdiri terpaku di dalam ruang piano.

Nguung, nguung...tiba-tiba terdengar suara mesin pesawat yang mendekat dari angkasa ke atas atap rumah. Suara berisik itu bertambah dan semakin banyak, seolah tidak hanya ada 10 atau 15 pesawat yang melayang berputar-putar di atas kepala.

Chen dan orang-orang di sekitarnya sama-sama mendongak, bahkan beberapa pelayan berlari ke arah jendela, berdesakan mencoba melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di luar.

"Apa itu pesawat militer? Bukankah perang hanya terjadi di pantai?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Aku dengar itu perang antar militer dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan penduduk sipil. Tapi kenapa ada pesawat ke sini?" timpal yang lain.

DHUARR!

Belum hilang rasa keheranan setiap orang, sebuah suara menggelegar yang mirip suara ledakan menghentikan obrolan mereka. Semua orang spontan menjatuhkan diri ke lantai sambil melindungi kepala mereka.

"Apa itu? Apa itu bom? Apa kita sedang dibom!?" orang-orang mendadak panik, terlebih ketika terdengar lagi suara ledakan yang sama dari beberapa tempat.

"Perang sudah sampai ke kota," desis Chen. Seketika dia teringat pada Xiumin dan menoleh ke dalam ruang piano. Benar saja, gadis itu sedang duduk jongkok di tempatnya tadi sambil memegang kepalanya dengan erat. Masih belum beranjak sejengkal pun.

DHUARR! Ledakan yang lebih besar kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih dekat membuat dinding, atap, dan tiang bangunan bergetar. Para pelayan menjerit dan berlarian mencoba menyelamatkan diri.

"Nona! Nona Xiumin! Nona Xiumin!" jerit Bibi Pengasuh seraya berlari ke arah Nona Mudanya.

"Bibi! Bibi!" mendengar suara Pengasuhnya, Xiumin berdiri dan mengarahkan tangan ke depan, mencoba meraih apapun yang kemungkinan ada di depannya.

DHUARR! Bom meledak tepat di bangunan di samping rumah Xiumin, membuat rumah megah gadis itu ikut bergetar hebat. Dinding-dinding mulai retak dan atap menjatuhkan remah-remah beton ke permukaan karpet.

"Bibi! Bibi! Bibi dimana!?" jerit Xiumin panik. Hidungnya sudah mulai mencium bau bubuk mesiu dan telinganya terasa pekak karena suara ledakan barusan benar-benar sangat dekat.

"Nona, berhenti! Jangan berjalan lagi! Nona!" bersamaan dengan hilangnya suara Bibi Pengasuh, Xiumin merasa tubuhnya didorong dengan kuat oleh seseorang. Gadis itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dibarengi dengan suara dentuman yang terdengar tidak jauh darinya. Atap roboh tak jauh dari ujung kaki Xiumin, meninggalkan kabut debu yang membuat gadis itu batuk-batuk.

"Bibi! BIBI!" panggil Xiumin panik, tangannya meraba ke segala arah, menelusuri permukaan karpet sampai kemudian ujung jarinya menyentuh bagian karpet yang basah. Xiumin meraba bagian yang basah itu dan mencium tangannya sendiri. Amis. Air tidak punya bau yang amis. Bibir Xiumin bergetar, wajahnya mulai pucat.

"Bibi..." bisik gadis dengan mata terlapisi air bening. "BIBI!" Xiumin histeris.

"Bibi, jawab aku! BIBI!" tangis Xiumin pecah. Dia membuang semua batu dan beton yang teraih oleh tangannya, mencoba menyingkirkan timbunan atap yang mengubur Bibi Pengasuhnya.

"BIBI! KAREN!"

DHUARR!

"Kyaaa!" Xiumin tiarap begitu suara ledakan bom kembali terdengar. Dia bisa merasakan lantai dan sekitarnya bergetar hebat.

BRUK! BRUK! Xiumin masih memegang kepala, merapatkan diri ke permukaan lantai saat satu per satu pondasi rumahnya jatuh dan hancur menerbangkan debu juga potongan-potongan beton.

"Argh!" Xiumin merintih ketika dia merasa ada yang melukai kakinya. Gadis itu meraba kakinya dan tangannya langsung menyentuh ujung pecahan beton yang menancap di betis kirinya. Xiumin menangis, menahan sakit, dia ingin menyelamatkan diri tapi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sedangkan ledakan demi ledakan semakin gencar terdengar.

Dalam kegelapan dan hiruk pikuknya suara ledakan, sebuah tangan hangat memegang kaki kiri Xiumin membuat gadis itu terjengat.

"Siapa kau!?" jerit Xiumin ketakutan sembari berusaha menarik kakinya yang dipegang dengan kuat.

"Siapa kau!? Lepaskan aku!" Xiumin meronta.

"DIAMLAH! Aku sedang berusaha mengambilnya!" bentak Chen marah pada pemberontakan gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Chen? Chen, apa itu kau?" tanya Xiumin mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Chen, mencoba meraba wajahnya.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU! Aisshh, jinjja!" bentak Chen lagi dengan umpatan yang tidak dimengerti oleh Xiumin. Kali ini gadis itu menarik tangannya dan lebih memilih diam menuruti keinginan Chen.

Chen merobek kain stoking Xiumin lebih lebar, kedua tangannya memegang betis gadis itu dan Chen menggunakan giginya untuk mengambil potongan beton yang menancap cukup dalam di kaki Xiumin.

"Menjeritlah, tapi jangan bergerak." Chen memberikan peringatan. Xiumin mengangguk dengan kedua tangan saling menggenggam kuat.

Dengan sekali gerakan, gigi Chen berhasil mencabut potongan beton. Xiumin menjerit keras yang dilanjutkan dengan tangisan kesakitan. Chen mengambil saputangan dari saku celananya, menutup luka Xiumin yang memancarkan darah cukup deras, dan menekannya untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Begitu darah tidak lagi banyak keluar, Chen membuang saputangan yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Dia meraih ujung pakaian Xiumin dan merobeknya sedikit untuk dijadikan perban. Dengan kuat Chen membalut luka Xiumin sedangkan Xiumin sendiri masih menangis karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Aku antar kau ke tempat pengungsian," ujar Chen.

"Bibi...? Bagaimana dengan Bibi Pengasuh, Karen, dan yang lainnya?" tanya Xiumin.

Chen memandang ke sekeliling mereka yang sudah nyaris rata dengan tanah. Sebuah tangan berlumuran darah terjulur keluar dari bawah tumpukan beton di dekat Xiumin. Tak jauh dari pintu, Kepala Pelayan terbaring tak bergerak dengan genangan darah merah di bawah kepalanya. Di sepanjang koridor juga ada beberapa tubuh berpakaian pelayan yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

"Ayo pergi, serangan ini pasti ada kelanjutannya." Chen memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin dan meraih tangan gadis itu untuk mengajaknya berdiri.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan Bibi dan yang lainnya? Ajak mereka juga! Aku tidak mau pergi tanpa mereka!" Xiumin bersikeras.

Chen tidak mengindahkan permintaan Xiumin dan menarik tangan gadis itu supaya dia mau berjalan.

"Chen, ajak Bibi dan yang lainnya juga!" Xiumin balas menarik tangan Chen, memintanya untuk mengurungkan langkah kakinya.

Plak! Chen yang hilang kesabaran melayangkan tangannya ke pipi kanan Xiumin. Tamparan yang tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup membuat Xiumin membeku di tempatnya. Gadis itu menyentuh pipinya yang langsung terasa panas.

"Mereka sudah mati! Mereka semua sudah mati! Apa kau mau membawa mayat!? Hah!?" tanya Chen gusar.

Bibir Xiumin bergetar. Setetes air bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya diikuti dengan aliran yang lebih deras.

"Kajja," ajak Chen sambil meraih lengan Xiumin, bermaksud mengajak gadis itu untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman. Namun Xiumin menolak, dia menepis tangan Chen dan bergerak mundur perlahan.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" Chen hilang kesabaran, benar-benar mulai kesal pada tingkah nona muda satu itu.

"Pergilah sendiri, tinggalkan aku," desis Xiumin.

"Apa?" tanya Chen. "Kau mau mati di sini?"

"Apa gunanya aku hidup kalau orang-orang yang aku sayangi mati?" balas Xiumin. "Aku...hanya mereka yang aku miliki..." Air mata Xiumin kembali menetes. "Kalau mereka mati tak ada gunanya aku hidup lagi!"

"Mereka mati karena itu sudah jadi nasib mereka!" suara Chen meninggi. Pemuda itu menggeretakkan giginya, kedua matanya berubah warna menjadi merah. "Mereka mati karena memang sudah menjadi nasib mereka untuk mati. Mereka mati karena memang waktu mereka sudah habis. Dan kau mau menyia-nyiakan waktumu untuk mati bersama dengan orang yang memang sudah pantas mati!?"

"Yang aku miliki hanya mereka! Hanya keluargaku!" Xiumin histeris.

"Kau akan menemukan banyak orang lain yang sebaik keluargamu kalau kau terus hidup!" Chen mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, benar-benar merasa kesal setengah mati pada sifat keras kepala Xiumin.

"Aish!" dengan geram Chen menendang potongan beton di dekat kakinya hingga terbang jauh dan hancur membentur sebatang pohon. Krek, kreek, BRUK! pohon yang terkena tendangan beton dari kaki Chen, mendadak patah dan ambruk ke jalanan, membuat suasana kota yang berantakan semakin semrawut.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak mau pergi, membusuklah di tempat ini!" ujar Chen tak ingin berdebat lebih jauh. Dia beranjak, berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Xiumin yang dapat mendengar langkah kakinya bergerak semakin jauh.

_._

_Jahat. Benar-benar pria jahat. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan begitu mudahnya? Apa memang karakter aslinya seperti itu? Pria yang dingin, tidak punya hati sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan kata-kata yang manis. Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pria seperti itu? Aku benar-benar menyesal pernah mencintainya._

.

Perlahan Chen menghentikan ayunan kakinya dan menoleh ke belakang, memandang Xiumin yang masih berdiri tak bergerak dengan air mata meleleh di pipinya. Penampilannya sudah tidak mirip seperti seorang nona muda dengan rambut penuh debu, baju kotor dan terkoyak, juga wajah cantik yang sudah terhapus make up-nya.

_Bukan urusanku_, batin Chen dan kembali berbalik, hendak melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"_Jongdae-ya..."_

Langkah kaki Chen terhenti seketika, sekujur tubuhnya membeku dalam sekejab. Sebuah suara mampir ke telinganya, suara yang sangat dia kenal, suara yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpinya, suara yang dia rindukan. Chen menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat dan seketika sepasang matanya membeliak lebar melihat sosok yang terpatri kuat di dalam ingatannya, sosok yang tidak pernah dan tidak ingin dia lupakan selama sisa hidupnya. Tangan Chen menggenggam erat, membuat cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya berkilau di terpa sinar redup matahari yang berusaha menembus lapisan asap dan debu di angkasa Inggris.

Di mata Chen, di tempat Xiumin berdiri, ada sesosok gadis mungil berpakaian tentara lengkap dengan sepatu boot dan tempat pistol menggantung di sabuk pinggangnya. Gadis berambut panjang yang diikat satu itu berdiri dengan wajah menunduk menatap tanah. Perlahan kepalanya bergerak, terangkat, dan menoleh pada Chen. Rasa nyeri berdesir kuat di dalam dada Chen, menyesakkan pernapasannya, membuat hatinya terasa jatuh luruh ke perut melihat wajah gadis itu.

"_Jongdae-ya..."_ desis bibir mungil gadis itu. _"Mianhe..."_

"Andwe." Kepala Chen menggeleng. "Kajima," bisiknya dikuasai emosi.

Gadis mungil yang masih terlihat cantik meski dalam seragam tentara dan wajah tanpa polesan bedak tersebut menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, senyuman hangat yang selalu merubah kesuraman Chen menjadi pelangi penuh warna.

"_Gomawo, Jongdae-ya..."_ ujarnya dengan suara lembut bernada tulus.

"Andwe..." bibir Chen bergetar.

DOR! Mata merah Chen terbelalak, air bening mengalir dari sudut matanya tanpa bisa dikontrol saat tepat di depannya sebuah peluru panas dari senapan automatik menembus dada gadis mungil itu. Sosoknya yang kecil langsung jatuh ke tanah tanpa pertahanan.

"DIO-YA!" teriak Chen seraya melompat dan berlari menyongsong tubuh berambut panjang yang tergeletak tak bergerak di permukaan tanah.

"DIO! DIO-ya!" Chen mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis tersebut, namun tidak ada respon. Dengan hati-hati Chen membalikkan sosok berambut panjang tersebut, menyingkap rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, dan tertegun.

"Xiumin...?" desis Chen begitu melihat wajah gadis yang tergeletak itu. Xiumin terbaring dengan mata terpejam dan napas pendek-pendek, warna merah darah membasahi gaunnya di bagian perut.

Chen mengedarkan pandangan, mencari gadis berpakaian tentara yang tadi dia lihat, yang memanggilnya dengan nama lamanya. Tapi sosok itu sudah tidak ada. Chen mendesah.

_Halusinasi..._

Pandangan Chen beralih pada Xiumin yang masih tidak bergerak, melihat luka tembakan di perutnya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan, meraih wajah Xiumin. Perlahan sepasang mata coklat Xiumin terbuka, pandangan matanya nyaris kosong, sinar kehidupannya nyaris redup, dia sedang berada di ambang maut.

"Kau ingin hidup?" tanya Chen dengan suara datar. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh sisi leher gadis cantik itu, memeriksa denyutan nadinya.

Mulut Xiumin terbuka, bergetar, namun tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Tak ada tenaga tersisa di tubuhnya. Hanya air mata yang kembali mengalir yang menjawab pertanyaan Chen.

"Kau mau hidup?" Chen mengulangi pertanyaannya sambil terus menyentuh sisi leher Xiumin.

Air mata Xiumin semakin deras mengalir.

"Aku bisa membuatmu hidup," ujar Chen. "Tapi akan ada konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung. Kau mau?"

-TBC-

* * *

Will be continued in [Part 6]❤

Thanks a lot for the reviews before, your reviews are really my spirit to continue write this story^^

Please leave a **review** again if you want to read a next story :)

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*

* * *

NB: Setting cerita ini adalah ketika terjadinya "Pertempuran Britania" di tahun 1940-1941


	6. P06

Title: PLEASE LOOK AT ME [Part 6]

Credit song: "Gone" by Jin

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: Chen, Xiumin (ChenMin)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME**

**[Part 6]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jebal nal bwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa _

_**Aku mohon, lihatlah keberadaanku**_

_Na ireoke neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo_

_**Lihatlah betapa besar perasaanku untukmu**_

_Aesseo jabeun maltu aesseo jabeun miso aesseo jabeun neonde_

_**Alasan kenapa aku bersikeras bertahan di sini dengan senyuman ini adalah karena dirimu**_

-o0o-

"Aku bisa membuatmu hidup," ujar Chen. "Tapi akan ada konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung. Kau mau?"

Xiumin masih tidak kuasa menjawab, hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan lemah, sementara darah yang merembes dari perutnya semakin banyak membuat wajah gadis itu semakin pucat.

"Kami, para werewolf, punya racun di dalam tubuh kami yang dapat digunakan untuk membunuh werewolf lain. Tapi racun itu tidak bisa membunuh manusia, manusia yang terkena racun hanya akan mengalami mutasi di sususan DNA mereka. Meski tidak sampai berubah menjadi werewolf, tapi dia akan menjadi bagian dari induk werewolf-nya. Dia akan hidup selama induknya masih hidup dan kalau dia beruntung tidak dibunuh oleh orang lain, dengan kata lain hidupnya akan menjadi satu dengan induk werewolf-nya," ujar Chen.

"Kalau aku merubahmu kali ini, hidupmu akan sepenuhnya ada di tanganku. Aku bisa menjagamu atau membunuhmu sesukaku. Dan kalau aku mati, kau pun juga akan mati. Hidupmu benar-benar akan sangat bergantung padaku. Kau mau?" tanya Chen.

Xiumin tidak merespon, seolah dia sedang berpikir. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, gadis itu menggerakkan tangan, mencoba meraih Chen. Kali ini Chen tidak menolak, dia memegang tangan Xiumin yang ujungnya mulai dingin dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau mau?" tanya Chen sekali lagi.

Perlahan jemari Xiumin balas menggenggam tangan Chen seolah dia bersedia menanggung semua yang sudah dikatakan oleh pemuda itu.

"Sekali kau memutuskan, kau tidak akan bisa mundur. Kau akan tetap hidup, kebutaanmu akan sembuh dan kau tidak akan pernah sakit selamanya. Meski kau terluka, lukamu akan cepat sembuh. Kau akan nyaris abadi. Tapi ingat, yang memegang kehidupanmu itu adalah aku. Mengerti?"

Sekali lagi Xiumin mempererat genggaman tangannya di tangan Chen. Sinar mata Chen meredup, sebenarnya dia benci melakukan _implant_ seperti ini. Membuat _implant_ hanya akan merepotkan diri sendiri karena itu hampir sama artinya dengan melakukan pembelahan diri. _Implant_ berarti penanaman, penanaman yang tidak hanya melibatkan DNA werewolf tapi juga sebagian kekuatannya. Dengan kata lain, manusia yang mengalami _implant_ akan mendapatkan sedikit kekuatan dari induk werewolf-nya dan jika dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu dengan baik, dia akan punya kemampuan lebih dari seorang manusia biasa (selain kehidupan abadi).

Tapi bukan hanya karena alasan itu Chen membenci _implant_. Ada legenda tua di dunia werewolf, apabila ada seorang werewolf memakan jantung werewolf lain maka dia (yang memakannya itu) akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh korbannya dan bisa hidup abadi lebih lama, karena werewolf bukan vampir yang basic-nya adalah orang mati. Werewolf adalah makhluk hidup, punya panas tubuh butuh makanan, dan yang pasti, bisa mati. Tapi mereka punya kemampuan menyembuhkan diri dan kemampuan bertahan hidup yang luar biasa, makanya mereka bisa abadi.

Chen adalah orang yang cukup introvert dan dia lumayan percaya dengan legenda tua tersebut. Meski masih sebagai werewolf muda namun dia sadar dia punya kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang-orang sebangsanya yang lain. Oleh karena itu dia malas membuat _implant_ karena itu sama artinya dengan 'membagi-bagi' kekuatannya dan menyebarluaskannya ke seluruh dunia. Penyebab lainnya adalah selain dengan cara memakan jantung werewolf, merebut kekuatan bisa dilakukan dengan memangsa _implant_-nya, meski presentase kevalidan kekuatan itu tidak sampai 5 persen. Karena sekali lagi, _implant_ adalah bagian dari werewolf dan di dalam tubuhnya mengalir sebagian kekuatan dari induknya.

Namun dalam beberapa kasus, para werewolf sengaja melakukan _implant_ pada _imprintee_ mereka untuk membuat para _imprintee_ itu hidup lebih lama dan bisa berada di sisi mereka selama mereka hidup. Dan satu-satunya _implant_ yang ingin Chen lakukan adalah seperti itu, _implant_ untuk _imprintee_-nya, tapi gadis itu sudah kehabisan waktunya lebih dulu sebelum Chen sempat meng-_implant_-nya. Dan sekarang dia meng-_implant_ gadis lain, ini benar-benar menjadi sebuah ketidakadilan untuk Chen.

Perlahan kuku jari tangan Chen yang memegang tangan Xiumin berubah warna menjadi hitam. Ujung-ujungnya memanjang dan meruncing membentuk serupa cakar. Chen menengadahkan telapak tangan kanan Xiumin dan ujung kuku ibu jarinya menekan pusat tangan putih itu, terus menekannya hingga mengoyak kulitnya. Xiumin tidak memberi respon, seluruh tubuhnya sudah mati rasa karena kehabisan darah.

Chen terus menusukkan kukunya ke dalam telapak tangan Xiumin hingga terlihat cairan hitam bercampur di antara darah merah Xiumin yang mengalir, barulah pemuda itu menarik ibu jarinya keluar. Dengan pelan Chen meletakkan tangan Xiumin di permukaan tanah dalam keadaan tengadah.

"Fase peleburannya akan sedikit menyakitkan. Selama fase inkubasi biasanya hampir semua saraf akan mati dan membuat efek seperti nyaris koma. Tapi kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah itu. Semoga beruntung," ujar Chen lalu berdiri.

"Ch...en..." terdengar suara Xiumin di antara desah napasnya yang sudah jarang-jarang.

"Aku bukan tipe pengasuh bayi yang baik. Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup, terserah kau mau apa sekarang. Aku pergi."

Selesai bicara, Chen berbalik dan melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Xiumin yang terbaring di tanah tak bisa bergerak. Perlahan, dari sudut mata Xiumin menetes air bening, gadis itu menangis pilu dalam diam. Sedih karena ditinggalkan Chen, sedih karena ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya, sedih karena baru sekarang dia menyadari jika dia memiliki takdir yang begitu menyedihkan.

Air mata Xiumin berhenti mengalir bersamaan dengan napasnya yang tercekat. Gadis itu merasa sesak, sangat sesak, seolah ada tali tambang yang mengikat jalan napasnya dengan sangat kuat. Rasa panas perlahan mulai menggigit ujung saraf Xiumin, merambat dengan pasti dari luka yang digoreskan Chen di telapak tangannya menuju ke seluruh jaringan tubuhnya.

Tubuh Xiumin mengejang, sepasang matanya terbeliak lebar dengan mulut terbuka berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Meski tidak ada apapun yang mengikatnya, namun gadis itu nampak sangat tersiksa seolah tercekik oleh sesuatu. Air mata Xiumin kembali mengalir, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang seperti ditusuk dan dibakar secara bersamaan.

Kedua tangan Xiumin menggenggam kuat dengan kaki yang menjejak menahan sakit. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa. Dia merasakan sakit seolah seluruh kulit tubuhnya terkelupas, namun saraf motoriknya tidak bisa merespon semua kesakitannya sehingga dia hanya bisa menahannya, membuat rasa sakit itu semakin terasa sakit.

Tubuh Xiumin masih gemetar dan mengejang, sepasang mata coklatnya terbuka begitu lebar seperti akan melompat keluar, dan mulutnya masih mencoba untuk menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Xiumin berada di akhir perjuangannya. Tubuh gadis itu mendadak kaku, tak menampakkan gerakan apapun dengan sepasang mata yang masih terbuka. Perlahan namun pasti, sepasang mata berwarna coklat tersebut berubah menjadi berwarna merah, seperti ditetesi cat warna. Warna merah yang tadinya hanya ada satu titik di tengah kornea mata, menyebar menutupi seluruh lapisan selaput pelangi. Mata Xiumin berkedip dengan lemah sebelum akhirnya terpejam perlahan-lahan.

Awan mendung menggantung di langit tanah Inggris, menurunkan satu demi satu titik airnya, mewakili tangisan dan ratapan rakyat Ratu Elizabeth yang kehilangan tempat tinggal serta anggota keluarga karena serangan bom. Rintik hujan yang sama juga memandikan tubuh seorang gadis dengan pakaian bangsawannya yang sudah terkoyak di sana-sini.

Gadis itu terbaring di antara reruntuhan rumah yang tadinya berdiri dengan megah dan penuh keindahan. Parasnya yang cantik memucat tanpa menampakkan sinar kehidupan dan tak ada gerakan apapun dari tubuhnya kecuali dadanya yang masih bergerak naik-turun menandakan jika dia masih bernapas dan memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa melihat dunia satu kali lagi.

Hujan semakin deras turun mengguyur tubuh Xiumin, membersihkan seluruh noda dan kotoran yang melekat di kulitnya. Air juga membasuh telapak tangan kanan Xiumin, membersihkan bercak darah dan tanah dari kulit putih itu. Sebuah pola tersisa di sana. Warna kebiruan di luka yang disebabkan oleh tancapan kuku Chen, yang akan menjadi penanda di kemudian hari jika Xiumin adalah seorang _implant_ dari seorang werewolf.

-o0o-

_Aku pikir aku sudah mati. Akan lebih baik jika aku benar-benar mati. Begitu tahu jika tak ada seorang pun dari anggota keluargaku yang selamat, aku benar-benar ingin mati menyusul mereka. Tapi entah kenapa setelah tertembak dan merasa seperti akan mati, saat tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Chen lagi, aku menjadi takut mati. _

_Aku tidak mau mati. Terdengar bodoh memang, tapi aku tidak mau mati setelah mendengar suara Chen, setelah tahu jika dia tidak benar-benar meninggalkan aku dan kembali untuk menolongku. Entah ada kekuatan darimana, tapi aku benar-benar ingin hidup._

_Chen, tolong selamatkan aku._

_Chen bilang dia bisa menolongku, tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan berubah menjadi seperti dia, seperti werewolf meski tidak menjadi werewolf yang sesungguhnya. Memiliki kehidupan yang nyaris abadi tapi berbeda dari manusia yang lain, yang berarti aku tidak akan bisa sungguh-sungguh membaur dengan orang lain karena jika mereka tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya mereka mungkin akan membenciku._

_Chen memberitahuku semua konsekuensi itu, semua hal yang akan aku hadapi jika aku bersedia menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali aku ingin hidup sedikit lebih lama, setidaknya supaya aku bisa melihat Chen dan mendengarkan suaranya seperti ini lagi._

_Bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku ingin hidup untuk orang lain, bukan untuk hal yang lebih penting. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang lebih baik dari itu. Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Harta, keluarga, tahta...aku tidak punya semua itu. Tak ada yang tersisa dari masa laluku. Hanya Chen...hanya Chen yang masih bertahan dan muncul di sisiku._

_Baru pertama kali aku merasakan rasa sakit seperti itu. Rasanya tubuhku seperti ditusuk-tusuk dan dibakar dalam waktu bersamaan. Rasa sakit yang melebihi apapun. Aku sampai berpikir jika mungkin saja Chen berbohong padaku dan tidak jadi menolongku, sehingga dia membiarkan aku sekarat dan rasa sakit itu adalah rasa sakit karena nyawaku merangkak keluar dari tubuhku._

_Dengan rasa sakit dan siksaan seperti itu, aku merasa tak punya harapan lagi. Chen sudah pergi dan sepertinya tidak kembali. Aku sudah ditinggalkan dan sekarang tidak akan ada yang menolongku. Yang terpikirkan olehku hanyalah aku akan mati saat itu juga. Aku sudah berada di ujung keputusasaanku ketika aku merasa kehilangan seluruh indera perasaku. Dan dunia pun menjadi hening._

_Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur. Begitu membuka mata, yang pertama terlihat adalah atap bangunan yang nampak tinggi dengan warna kecoklatan dan penuh dengan sarang laba-laba. Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali untuk memastikan jika pemandangan di depanku sekarang nyata dan bukan khayalan yang biasa aku ciptakan untuk membayangkan bentuk dunia. _

_Butuh sedikit waktu untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri jika aku bisa melihat dan pemandangan di hadapanku saat ini, sekali lagi, adalah nyata dan bukan hanya khayalan. Aku bangun dan melihat ke sekeliling. Orang-orang terbaring dalam beberapa barisan, ada yang tidur di atas ranjang, ada yang tidur hanya beralaskan tikar. Mereka adalah para penduduk yang menjadi korban perang dan pengeboman. Seluruh tubuh mereka penuh luka dan ruangan luas yang digunakan sebagai balai pengobatan darurat itu dipenuhi oleh suara erangan kesakitan dan tangisan para anggota keluarga._

_Aku memandang ke sekitar ranjangku dan tidak menemukan siapapun yang duduk untuk menjagaku, tidak seperti orang-orang itu. Keluargaku, mereka meninggalkan aku bahkan sebelum aku bisa melihat wajah mereka. Tanpa sadar aku menangis, kembali menangis, hanya dapat menangis. Mengingat jika aku sebatang kara di dunia ini. Semua orang yang 'ku kenal, keluarga yang aku sayangi, tak ada yang tersisa lagi di dunia ini. Di detik itu aku merasa menyesal karena hanya aku yang selamat dan masih bisa hidup._

. . .

"_Kau akan menemukan banyak orang lain yang sebaik keluargamu kalau kau terus hidup!"_

Dalam sekejab Xiumin tersentak ketika sebuah suara berkelebat di dalam kepalanya.

_Chen..._

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan dengan liar, memilah-milah setiap wajah yang dia lihat dengan cepat, berharap menemukan sosok Chen. Xiumin turun dari atas ranjang dan mulai berjalan, menghampiri setiap orang dan memandang wajahnya.

_Chen...!_

Xiumin mendekati seorang wanita berpakaian perawat yang sudah penuh dengan noda darah dan debu.

"Miss, apa kau melihat Chen? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Xiumin beruntun, panik.

"Chen? Chen siapa?" balas si perawat dengan penuh keheranan.

"CHEN! Dia Chen! Guru pianoku! Apa kau melihatnya?" desak Xiumin.

"Orangnya seperti apa? Ada sangat banyak pasien di tempat ini," ujar si perawat dengan sabar.

"Dia...seperti..." lidah Xiumin kelu seketika.

_Chen orang yang seperti apa?_ Sekejab gadis itu sadar jika dia bahkan tidak tahu wajah Chen. Xiumin terdiam, tubuh lemas, dia terjajar ke belakang dengan roman muka kosong, air mata kembali lumer di kedua pipi putihnya yang pucat. Melihat gadis bermata sipit di hadapannya berhenti bicara dan malah menampakkan wajah blank, perawat menghela napas.

"Perang benar-benar membuat semua orang menjadi gila. Ckckck," gumam si perawat sebelum meninggalkan Xiumin.

Xiumin menghapus air mata yang menganak sungai. Harusnya dia sadar jika dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Chen. Harusnya dia sadar jika dia hanya mengenali suara dan permainan piano Chen. Harusnya dia sadar jika sebelumnya Chen sudah meninggalkannya entah kemana, kalau memang pria itu tidak meninggalkannya pastilah dia sudah berada di sini, di sisi Xiumin, menemaninya.

Xiumin menangis semakin keras. Meratap begitu pilu tanpa peduli pada pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Gadis itu sudah tidak mengerti lagi kenapa dia menangis dan alasan dia menangis. Semua hal terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Semua peristiwa buruk itu terlalu buruk, bahkan mimpi tidak akan seburuk itu. Rumahnya, keluarganya, kehidupannya, Chen, semua musnah dalam hitungan detik. Dia yang sebelumnya memiliki kehidupan nyaris sempurna menjadi tidak punya apa-apa dalam sekejab mata.

Xiumin meraung, membuat beberapa petugas medis menghampirinya dan menyeretnya untuk menjauh dari para pasien, menganggap dia sudah menderita kelainan jiwa. Tapi siapa yang tidak akan terpukul jiwanya jika mengalami kejadian-kejadian buruk seperti itu secara beruntun. Hidup yang sudah berhasil dia pertahankan tidak dapat dia syukuri karena sekarang Xiumin berpikir jika mati pasti akan lebih baik.

Selama beberapa hari Xiumin berada di balai pengobatan darurat. Kondisinya yang pulih dengan cepat membuat banyak orang tercengang. Gadis yang ditemukan sekarat kehabisan darah dengan luka tembakan di pinggangnya yang sudah terkena infeksi, bahkan dia sempat koma selama beberapa hari, bisa sembuh dan sehat bugar hanya dalam waktu singkat. Terlebih lagi bekas operasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru dari dalam tubuhnya sudah menghilang, kulitnya kembali seperti semula seolah tidak pernah tersayat pisau bedah sedikit pun. Perawat juga para dokter sama-sama takjub dengan perkembangan Xiumin yang pesat karena awalnya mereka pesimis jika gadis berwajah oriental tersebut akan bisa bertahan hidup.

Xiumin memandang telapak tangan kanannya yang memiliki warna lebam kehitaman. Itu luka bekas tancapan kuku Chen. Hanya luka itu yang membuat Xiumin yakin jika Chen-lah yang sudah menyelamatkannya, jika selama ini keberadaan Chen adalah nyata meskipun jika dia bertanya pada orang lain mengenai pria tersebut tidak akan ada yang mengatakan pernah mengenalnya.

Keberadaan Chen seolah menghilang, menguap bersama isu perang yang sudah mencapai pintu penyelesaian. Membuat setiap momen pertemuan mereka menjadi seperti sebuah khayalan dan bukan kenyataan. Jika tidak ada bekas luka itu dan fakta bahwa Xiumin masih hidup hingga detik ini, Xiumin pasti akan mengira kalau hari-hari yang dia habiskan bersama orang bernama Chen hanya sekedar ilusi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Karena pada kenyataannya tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenal orang dengan nama Chen selain dirinya.

Setelah kondisinya lebih baik, Xiumin memutuskan tetap berada dari balai pengobatan, Membantu para perawat dan dokter sebisa mungkin. Tak ada orang yang mengenali dia sebagai putri bangsawan, bahkan tidak ada sama sekali yang mengenal namanya. Selain karena orang berwajah oriental memang didiskriminasi di kalangan orang rambut pirang dan mata biru, menurut adat identitas putri bangsawan yang belum menikah memang biasanya disembunyikan untuk menghindari fitnah. Yang diketahui orang-orang hanyalah sebatas keluarga itu punya seorang putri namun tidak pernah ada orang yang melihat dengan jelas sosok dan wajahnya karena sang putri memang jarang keluar dan setiap kali keluar dia akan menundukkan wajah serta memakai topi lebar yang menutupi wajahnya.

Untuk menghindari kecurigaan, Xiumin mengaku jika dia amnesia. Dia mengingat namanya tapi tidak dengan hal lain. Dia bahkan tidak tahu nama benda-benda dan tidak bisa membaca, itu wajar buatnya karena sejak kecil dia sudah kehilangan penglihatannya. Xiumin kenal dan akrab dengan kegelapan sebelum dia sempat mengenal hal-hal lain.

Perang berangsur-angsur berakhir dan waktu berjalan menyembuhkan luka yang tertoreh di bawah naungan langit kebesaran Inggris. Xiumin yang masih bertahan di tempat pengungsian mulai memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat tersebut, yang belum ditinggalkan meski tidak lagi merawat orang-orang terluka melainkan menjadi tempat singgah bagi mereka yang kehilangan tempat tinggal karena pengeboman.

Pertama kali melihat dunia yang begitu luas, Xiumin tertegun. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika dunia yang sesungguhnya benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang dia bayangkan selama ini. Dunia kecil yang dia ciptakan di benaknya, yang selalu menjadi tempat pelariannya setiap kali dirinya merasa lelah dengan semua kegelapan yang ada, ternyata nyaris berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan yang sesungguhnya.

Xiumin pikir jika semua orang itu baik, ramah, saling menolong, dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Xiumin pikir jika langit akan selalu biru, daun-daun selalu hijau, dan bunga-bunga selalu harum dan cantik. Xiumin pikir jika dia berjalan di tengah kota maka setiap orang yang dia lewati akan menyapanya dan tersenyum padanya. Xiumin pikir jika keadaan dunia jauh lebih baik dari yang tertangkap mata sipitnya saat ini.

Xiumin melangkahkan kaki dan sejauh matanya memandang yang terlihat hanyalah scene kehidupan yang menyedihkan. Orang-orang dengan penampilan lusuh, kotor, dan dekil sedang berusaha membangun kembali rumah mereka dibantu oleh para tentara. Anak-anak kecil duduk di tepi jalan dengan wajah yang sayu dan menahan lapar. Di beberapa gang sempit terlihat tubuh-tubuh manusia tergeletak, entah masih hidup atau sudah mati. Tapi setidaknya pemandangan itu tidak disempurnakan oleh aksi kejahatan yang jika dipikir lagi memang tidak ada benda cukup bagus yang bisa dicuri maupun dirampok karena semua orang mengalami kepedihan dan masa sulit yang sama. Tanpa uang, tanpa makanan, tanpa tempat tinggal, tanpa harapan hidup.

Ayunan kaki Xiumin tiba di depan sebuah runtuhan bangunan yang sedang dibersihkan puing-puingnya oleh para tentara. Entah seberapa besar dan megah bangunan itu tadinya berdiri sehingga sisa-sisa tembok betonnya terlihat cukup sulit untuk disingkirkan. Dengan wajah gamang dan kaki gemetar, Xiumin bergerak lebih jauh, menginjak karpet beludru yang sudah berubah warnanya oleh debu dan tanah. Gadis itu menyeret kakinya yang terasa semakin berat untuk melangkah, melewati koridor dan menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga. Sepasang mata coklatnya dipenuhi oleh lapisan bening kaca yang nyata luruh begitu dirinya sampai di puncak anak tangga.

Reruntuhan bangunan itu adalah rumahnya, sebelum bom menghancurkannya seperti sekarang. Dan tempat Xiumin berdiri sekarang, di ujung tangga, adalah tempat dimana foto keluarganya terpasang di dinding. Xiumin tahu itu karena dia sering memegang tepi bingkai kayunya yang memiliki ukiran yang halus dan tegas. Karen pernah mengatakan padanya jika di foto itu, Ayahnya, Ibunya, dirinya dan kedua kakak perempuannya terlihat sangat menawan.

Air mata Xiumin semakin deras mengingat hal tersebut, karena yang sekarang dia lihat bukanlah foto keluarga atau apapun itu melainkan hanya ruang kosong. Dinding tempat foto itu tergantung sudah rubuh dan entah foto tersebut berada dimana sekarang, mungkin saja sudah berada di tempat pembakaran bersama dengan mayat korban perang yang dikremasi masal di sana.

Xiumin menutup mata dan mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, hal yang sering dia lakukan dulu. Dan biasanya ujung jarinya akan langsung menyentuh kayu tepi bingkai. Tapi kali ini tak ada apapun yang tersentuh oleh tangannya. Hanya udara hampa, membuat kegepalan dibalik matanya yang terpejam terasa semakin menyakitkan. Xiumin merosot turun, duduk di lantai kotor dengan air mata meleleh, tangannya memegang dada yang terasa sakit. Begitu sakit karena dihimpit oleh banyaknya tragedi yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Setelah puas menangis, Xiumin kembali mengumpulkan tenaganya dan berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya dengan langkah berat. Gadis itu berhenti melangkah, menoleh, memandang sekali lagi puing-puing bekas bangunan yang tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali debu, pasir, dan luka. Xiumin menghela napas pelan.

_Aku mungkin tidak mengenali wajah kalian, tapi aku akan mengingat kalian dengan caraku sendiri,_ bisik gadis tersebut dalam hati dan membalikkan badan dengan gerakan pelan.

Air mata kembali menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya namun dengan segera Xiumin menghapusnya. Dia sudah tidak ingin menangis lagi, menangis tidak akan merubah apapun. Gadis itu sudah memantapkan hati jika dia harus menjadi orang yang kuat mulai sekarang. Karena sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang akan membantu dan memanjakannya, sudah tidak ada orang yang akan menyiapkan semua kebutuhannya, sudah tidak ada orang yang akan memperlakukannya sebagai seorang nona muda. Nona muda Xiumin sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah seorang Xiumin, gadis korban perang berwajah oriental yang berhasil bertahan hidup bersama dengan orang-orang berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

-TBC-

* * *

**Warning**: Ini cerita fiktif, meski mungkin beberapa setting tempat, waktu, & kebudayaan memang mengambil fakta, tapi jangan anggap semuanya harus sesuai dengan fakta karena (sekali lagi) INI HANYA FIKTIF.

* * *

Yehett~ Chen comeback^^ *nyanyi Miracle in December*

Author jadi agak ngelirik Chen sejak tingkah gilanya jadi 'namoo' (pohon kehidupan) di EXOST Ep 11, so cuteee~! ❤ Tapi bikin misi Wolf gagal dan member gak bisa keluar. Lol

Ada pertanyaan soal FF ini? Just say it to me^^

* * *

Wanna read next chapter? Please **review** first^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	7. P07

Title: PLEASE LOOK AT ME [Part 7]

Credit song: "Gone" by Jin

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: Chen, Xiumin (ChenMin)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME**

**[Part 7]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jebal nal bwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa _

_**Aku mohon, lihatlah keberadaanku**_

_Na ireoke neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo_

_**Lihatlah betapa besar perasaanku untukmu**_

_Aesseo jabeun maltu aesseo jabeun miso aesseo jabeun neonde_

_**Alasan kenapa aku bersikeras bertahan di sini dengan senyuman ini adalah karena dirimu**_

-o0o-

**_Jepang, 2004_**

Tik, tok, tik, tok, keras suara detik jam menggema hingga ke sudut terkecil ER (Emergency Room), mengoyak keheningan dan langit aura minim kehidupan yang tercipta menggantung di atasnya. Di meja resepsionis, beberapa perawat nampak duduk terkantuk-kantuk, bahkan ada beberapa yang jelas-jelas meletakkan kepala di atas meja dan tidur meski nanti akan disenggol oleh teman di sebelahnya membuat mereka bangun karena kaget. Beberapa yang lain terlihat berjalan-jalan mencari kopi atau sekedar mencari kesibukan supaya mata tetap terbuka.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, masih sangat lama sampai shift jaga malam ini berakhir sementara pekerjaan sudah selesai semuanya. Para pasien sementara ER sudah selesai didata dan dipindahkan ke ruang bedah juga ruang rawat. Alat-alat medis yang bekas dipakai sudah kembali disterilkan dan diletakkan di tempatnya. Lantai dan bilik sudah bersih dan mengkilat. Tak ada suara dering telpon menyuarakan panggilan darurat. ER benar-benar tidak punya kerjaan sama sekali sekarang.

Cruss, air kopi coklat muda yang mengepulkan asap putih, mengucur kecil memenuhi gelas plastik yang berdiam di bawahnya, mengisinya perlahan hingga hampir mencapai batas penuh. Gelas itu nyaris penuh namun orang yang meletakkannya di sana tidak juga menekan tombol supaya aliran kopi dari mesin otomatis tersebut berhenti. Dia hanya berdiri dengan pandangan kosong, melamun.

Pip, sebuah jari tangan berurat tegas menekan tombol 'stop' tepat sebelum kopi di dalam gelas tumpah, mengagetkan orang yang berdiri di situ lebih dulu.

"Oh? Sensei[1]." Bibir tipis tersebut mendesis lalu menundukkan kepala dengan sopan. "Konbanwa[2]."

Dokter muda yang dipanggil 'Sensei' itu tersenyum lembut, keletihan terpancar dari wajahnya dan kedua matanya yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam, namun hal tersebut tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketampanan parasnya dan sorot lembut matanya yang hangat.

"Sepertinya perawat Minsuko-san sedang kecapekan," ujar dokter muda tersebut dengan ekspresi wajah jenaka.

"Ah, tidak, Sensei. Itu..." kalimat dari gadis bernama Minsuko yang memakai pakaian perawat dengan ID Emergency Room tersebut terhenti tatkala dokter di hadapannya mengambil gelasnya dan memperlihatkan isinya yang nyaris tumpah. Mengagetkannya.

"Oh? Ya, ampun!" sepasang mata sipit Minsuko membulat hingga terlihat lebih lebar, membuat rekannya menertawakan ekspresinya yang menurutnya sangat imut. Sekejab, gadis muda yang rambut panjangnya dikepang tersebut langsung salah tingkah.

"Go-gomennasai, Sensei[3]. Ah, tidak. Harusnya aku berterima kasih. A-arigatou, Sensei. Hontou ni arigatou[4]," ujar Minsuko sambil membungkukkan badan berkali-kali membuat pemuda di hadapannya tertawa.

"Wakatta, wakatta[5], tapi tolong ambil gelasnya dulu. Ini panas," kata dokter muda tersebut sambil meringis menahan panas kopi yang menyengat kulit jarinya.

"Ah, gomen! Gomennasai![6]" sekali lagi Minsuko terkejut dan segera mengambil gelas plastik kecil dari tangan dokter muda yang begitu melepas gelas tersebut dari tangannya, dia langsung memegang telinganya. Mata mereka berdua bertatapan sebentar lalu pecahlah tawa masing-masing.

"Aku lihat dari luar, ER sepi sekali. Tidak terlihat seperti ER, aku pikir yang aku lewati tadi malah kamar mayat," ujar dokter muda yang kini ganti meletakkan gelas plastik di bawah mesin kopi dan menekan tombol untuk kopi hitam. Cairan hitam yang mengepulkan asap langsung mengucur mengisi gelas. Pip, kembali jari berurat tegas itu menekan tombol berhenti sebelum air kopi di gelasnya tumpah dari tempatnya.

"Bukankah itu bagus? ER sepi berarti tidak ada orang yang sakit dan bernasib buruk," ujar Minsuko yang masih berdiri di dekat mesin kopi sembari menyeruput kopi susu di gelasnya.

"Ikuta Sensei..." kalimat Minsuko terhenti karena mendadak jari dokter muda itu menyilang di depan bibir tipisnya, nyaris menempel, memunculkan warna merah jambu yang samar di kedua pipi chubby perawat tersebut.

"Sudah aku bilang, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku Toma, Toma saja. Kau bersikap seolah-olah kita ini orang lain," dengus dokter muda dengan name tag IKUTA TOMA menggantung di jas putihnya, di bagian dada sebelah kiri.

"Bukankah kau juga memanggilku 'Minsuko-san' tadi?" balas Minsuko dengan mulut mengerucut.

"Kau yang memanggilku 'Sensei' lebih dulu," balas Toma tidak mau kalah. Mata sipit Minsuko membeliak hingga terlihat lebih lebar meski tetap saja masih sipit.

"Hon-tou?[7]" tanyanya sengaja memisahkan suku kata, membuat Toma tergelak.

"Ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu? Kau benar-benar kawai~[8]" dengan gemas Toma menekan-nekan sebelah pipi gembul Minsuko dengan ujung jarinya, membuat perawat muda itu terkejut dan langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Mengamati kalau-kalau ada orang yang memperhatikan kelakuan Toma barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat kita!?" bentak Minsuko tertahan sambil memukul keras lengan Toma sampai pemuda itu mengaduh.

"Memang kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu takut kalau ada orang yang melihat kita begini? Kita 'kan sudah berteman sejak SMA, banyak yang tahu kita satu sekolah waktu SMA dan satu kampus waktu kuliah. Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan!" balas Toma tak kalah kesal karena merasakan sakit di lengannya.

"Tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau aku akrab denganmu..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak beritahu saja mereka kalau kita akrab?" sela Toma cepat.

"Itu karena kau populer dan aku tidak mau dapat black mail dari banyak orang!" Minsuko masih menahan suaranya meski nada bicaranya penuh penekanan.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku keren...?" kalimat Toma terhenti. Dia berpikir sejenak. "Ah, aku memang sudah keren sejak lama ya," sambungnya kemudian membuat Minsuko membuang napas keras, meredam emosi yang sempat memuncak dan hampir saja meledak gara-gara kalimat bodoh temannya.

"Apa kau takut kau jadi 'tukang pos' lagi, Min-chan?" Toma mulai memanggil gadis di sebelahnya dengan panggilan lebih akrab.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau harus menjadi 'tukang pos'. Surat-surat itu ringan. Tapi level anak SMA tidak bisa disamakan dengan usiamu sekarang. Mereka pasti akan mengirim lebih dari surat. Aku tidak mau jadi kurir angkat barang," ujar Minsuko telak.

"Pfft-" Toma yang mendengar kalimat itu nyaris menyemburkan air kopi di mulutnya namun tidak jadi dan berakhir dengan tersedak. Pemuda itu batuk-batuk membuat Minsuko merasa harus mengangsurkan sapu tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung lebarnya dengan pelan.

"Makanya aku bilang, makan dan minumlah dengan hati-hati, huh?" desis Minsuko.

"Kau, uhuk...yang membuatku begini, uhuk uhuk," jawab Toma sambil berusaha mengeringkan jalan napasnya.

Minsuko mengulum senyum yang kemudian menjadi tawa kecil melihat temannya berjuang melawan batuknya, membuat Toma berdecak kesal. Dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak memegang kopi, lengan panjang pemuda itu memukul pelan kepala belakang temannya yang langsung dibalas Minsuko dengan keplakan keras punggung Toma membuat dokter muda tersebut kembali terbatuk lebih keras.

"Kau benar-benar..." umpatan Toma tertinggal di tengah-tengah lehernya dan tertelan lagi ke dalam perut melihat wajah Minsuko yang mengarah lurus padanya. Putih, cantik, dan lucu. Membungkam Toma dengan pesonanya.

"Nani?[9]" tanya Minsuko menunggu lanjutan kalimat Toma.

"Iiya, wasurete.[10]" Suara Toma berubah menjadi gumaman kecil.

"Henna hito...[11]" desis Minsuko.

Drrt, drrt, mendadak terdengar suara getaran. Masing-masing tangan Toma dan Minsuko bersamaan merogoh saku seragam kerja mereka namun hanya Minsuko yang menjawab telpon.

"Oh? Aku sedang minum kopi...APA!?" kalimat gadis muda tersebut mendadak berubah menjadi pekikan, wajahnya menegang membuat Toma yang berdiri di sebelahnya ikut cemas.

"Nani? Nani ga?[12]" tanya Toma ingin tahu. Tapi Minsuko tidak menjawabnya dan masih fokus mendengarkan suara di ponselnya.

"Wakatta[13], aku segera ke sana," ujar Minsuko lalu menutup telpon.

"Nani?[14] Min-chan?" tanya Toma.

"Dalam 10 menit korban kecelakaan akan datang. Semuanya 5 lima orang dan semuanya kritis. Tolong beritahu bagian OR[15] untuk mempersiapkan kamar bedah. Dokternya cukup 'kan?" jawab Minsuko cepat.

Toma mengangguk. "Kalau untuk mengoperasi 5 orang, jumlah kami cukup," ujarnya yang memang berasal dari bagian surgery.

"Kalau begitu tolong siapkan, ya. Aku harus ke ER sekarang. Sampai jumpa." Minsuko menyerahkan gelas kopinya yang masih berisi setengah di tangan Toma dan langsung berlari kembali ke ER, membantu mempersiapkan alat medis dan segala sesuatu untuk menyambut korban.

Toma menatap gelas Minsuko di tangannya lalu senyum-senyum sendiri melihat ada cetakan bibir gadis itu di tepi gelas. Sambil tetap tersenyum, Toma meminum habis sisa kopi di gelas Minsuko, tentu dengan mengepaskan bibirnya di bekas cetakan bibir temannya itu lantas membalikkan badan, berlari menuju OR secepat mungkin.

. . .

Ting ting ting...

_Suara apa itu?_

Ting ting ting...

_Suara piano?_

Ting ting ting...

_Siapa yang bermain piano? Dan lagi, lagu ini...Pancebel's Canon? Siapa yang memainkan Pancebel's Canon seindah ini?_

. . .

Perlahan sepasang kelopak mata yang sedikit membengkak itu terbuka dan keluarkah lenguhan kecil dari sela-sela bibir tipisnya. Dengan susah payah melawan rasa malas yang memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari pucuk ubun-ubun hingga ujung jari kaki, Minsuko, begitu panggilan yang diberikan pada gadis muda yang bekerja sebagai perawat di unit ER (Emergency Room) di sebuah rumah sakit di Tokyo tersebut, berusaha untuk bangkit dari dekapan hangat kasur dan selimutnya.

Mata sipit yang nampak semakin sipit karena bengkak akibat kurang tidur itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling yang sepi. Dia melenguh sekali lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit frustasi karena baru menyadari jika dialah yang paling terakhir bangun di kamar inap khusus yang diperuntukkan bagi pegawai rumah sakit (terutama dokter dan perawat) yang tidak sempat pulang ke rumah karena sibuk.

Minsuko turun dari tempat tidurnya yang berada di bagian bawah dari tempat tidur susun dan merapikan kasur serta selimutnya meski kedua matanya masih terasa berat. Semalaman dia positif tidak tidur karena mengurus korban kecelakaan, bahkan dia sampai harus membantu di dalam kamar operasi disebabkan meski OR punya dokter yang cukup untuk menangani operasi darurat, namun mereka kekurangan perawat dan asisten dokter. Jadilah, Minsuko ikut membantu Toma melakukan operasi selama hampir 5 jam tanpa istirahat, tanpa ada jeda apalagi waktu untuk meneguk air minum. 5 jam non-stop mereka seperti melakukan debat sengit dengan malaikat kematian, bergelut dengan darah, pisau bedah, jarum, selang, alat pemacu jantung, dan tabung oksigen. Jahit sana, jahit sini, sedot sana, sedot sini. Sangat melelahkan.

Bantuan perawat dan dokter tambahan datang tepat ketika operasi sudah selesai dan pasien siap untuk dipindahkan. Yang menyapa mereka saat terburu-buru masuk ke ruang operasi adalah tubuh pasien dengan semua luka yang sudah ditutup serta dua makhluk serupa zombie yang berdiri di dekatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Toma dan Minsuko. Kala itu matahari sudah sepenggalah naik dan seharusnya jam jaga malam Minsuko berakhir satu jam sebelum dia keluar dari dalam kamar operasi.

Toma yang keadaannya sudah mirip seperti mayat hidup saking lelahnya, karena dialah yang paling berkonsentrasi dan seorang diri bercucuran keringat melakukan operasi, langsung pamit lebih dulu pada Minsuko untuk terkapar mendahuluinya begitu para perawat tambahan mulai membereskan peralatan medis yang ada. Sementara Minsuko masih harus membuat laporan mengenai data pasien dan baru bisa kembali ke kamar setelah itu. Pasiennya selamat, tapi dokter dan perawat yang menanganinya yang sepertinya butuh perawatan sekarang.

Minsuko melepas kepangan di rambut panjangnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuka matanya yang seperti berbobot puluhan ton itu adalah dengan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Selama hampir setengah jam Minsuko berada di kamar mandi di antara suara guyuran air dan senandung kecilnya yang terkadang mengalun pelan. Suara guyuran air menghilang dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, gadis itu keluar dengan handuk membelit tubuh mungilnya dan handuk lain berada di kepalanya, membungkus rambut panjangnya yang basah.

Gadis itu membuka lokernya, mengambil beberapa pakaian, lalu menutup loker dan masuk lagi ke dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Minsuko keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sudah memakai lagi stelan seragam perawatnya yang lain, yang bersih. Gadis tersebut menghempaskan pinggul di kursi di depan meja rias dan memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

"Benar, kau masih akan tetap cantik dan tidak akan berubah sama sekali. Meski selelah dan sesakit apapun tubuhmu, kau tetap akan kembali seperti sediakala, Xiumin. Kau tidak akan pernah berubah," desis Minsuko pada cermin di depannya, seperti sedang memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan dia menghela napas dalam.

"Tapi yang namanya mengantuk tetap mengantuk, itu tidak akan bisa disembuhkan," sambung gadis tersebut mengeluh lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipi tembemnya sambil kembali merapal mantera sugesti untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, aku tidak mengantuk, aku tidak mengantuk, aku tidak mengantuk, aku tidak mengantuk..." dan Minsuko membuka mata, tersenyum lebar.

"Xiumin, ganbatte!" serunya menyemangati diri sendiri. Setelah selesai melakukan monolog, gadis itu meraih alat make up dan mulai berhias diri termasuk melepas handuk di kepalanya lalu mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan hair dyer.

. . .

Sepasang kaki putih ramping itu berjalan perlahan dengan kedua tangannya sibuk merapikan jarum dan jepit kecil yang tersemat di topi perawat di kepalanya sekaligus merapikan lagi rambutnya yang terkepang cantik seperti ekor kuda. Minsuko melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Di sebelah kanan dan kirinya adalah ruangan toilet khusus untuk para dokter dan karyawan rumah sakit serta ruangan yang dulunya digunakan sebagai kantin sebelum akhirnya kantin dipindahkan ke tempat yang lebih luas dan ruangan itu berakhir menganggur.

Minsuko sudah melewati ruang bermain yang biasanya digunakan pasien anak-anak untuk menghabiskan waktu jika mereka bosan berada di kamar, dan mendadak lamat-lamat telinganya mendengar suara alunan piano. Ayunan kaki Minsuko terhenti, gerakan tangan dan tubuhnya turut berhenti, bahkan napas gadis itu juga menjadi jarang-jarang demi mendengar lagu yang dimainkan oleh tuts-tuts piano yang dia dengar.

Pancebel's Canon.

Lagu yang sama dengan yang dia dengar di mimpinya barusan. Ini hanya kebetulan atau...

_Itu bukan mimpi? _Batin Minsuko heran. Dengan penasaran dia membalikkan arah kakinya dan berjalan kembali ke ruang bermain. Setaunya, di ruangan itu memang ada sebuah piano yang biasa dimainkan para perawat saat menjaga para pasien anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

Minsuko mengintip dari kaca jendela yang bening transparan. Ruang bermain sepi. Mainan dan rumah-rumahan berserakan di lantai tidak ditata dengan rapi, begitu pula dengan buku gambar, kertas-kertas, dan alat mewarnai yang berantakan di bawah meja dan kursi. Tirai-tirai putih menutupi jendela, menghalangi sinar matahari sehingga keadaan di dalam ruangan menjadi sedikit redup, terlebih lagi karena lampu juga tidak dinyalakan, suasana pun menjadi semakin remang-remang dan tidak jelas.

Masih dari arah jendela ruangan, Minsuko mengedarkan pandangan semakin meluas dan tatapan matanya berhenti pada sesosok orang berbaju putih yang menunjukkan kalau dia dokter (biasanya) dan sedang duduk menghadap piano. Kedua tangannya berada di atas tuts piano, bergerak dengan gemulai layaknya sedang menari, memainkan not demi not menguntai melodi indah Pancebel's Canon. Minsuko terpaku di tempatnya untuk sesaat, meyakinkan diri jika yang dia lihat sekarang adalah manusia dan bukan hantu atau sejenisnya.

Gadis itu bergerak, melangkahkan kaki perlahan ke arah pintu ruangan. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk mendekati sosok itu, meski dia sendiri tidak tahu apa tujuannya. Dia hanya ingin melihat dan memastikan siapa orang yang bermain piano tersebut. Minsuko cuma menuruti dorongan besar di hatinya untuk menemui dan melihat orang itu.

Tap, ayunan kaki Minsuko terhenti di pertengahan berbarengan dengan alunan indah piano yang juga berhenti. Gadis itu membeku untuk kedua kalinya. Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat. Entah kenapa suasana senyap itu membuat bulu kuduk Minsuko merinding dalam sekejab, jantungnya berdetak bagai tambur dan napasnya keluar-masuk pelan-pelan. Tak ada getar suara selain detak jantung yang berderap dan napas yang tertahan.

Apa orang yang memainkan piano itu menyadari kehadirannya? Apa orang itu menyadari keberadaannya lalu menghentikan permainan pianonya? Kenapa dia harus berhenti hanya karena ada orang lain yang datang? Apa jangan-jangan orang itu bukan manusia tapi han...hantu? Sugesti buruk terus bermunculan di kepala Minsuko.

Ting, mendadak satu tuts piano kembali ditekan dan perlahan melodi indah kembali mengalun meski membawakan lagu yang berbeda. Minsuko menghembuskan napas lega merasakan jiwanya terbebas dari belenggu keheningan yang barusan mencekiknya dengan erat. Kedua lutut gadis itu terasa lemas saking merasa leganya. Setidaknya dia sekarang berpikir jika mungkin saja orang itu berhenti bermain karena memang lagunya sudah habis dan sedang memikirkan lagu lain. Jadi, kemungkinan dia adalah manusia dan bukan hantu itu benar 'kan? Mungkin saja dan...semoga.

Minsuko sudah semakin dekat dengan pintu masuk ruang bermain, sosok itu pun sudah semakin jelas terlihat. Kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, dia nampak seperti seorang laki-laki, meskipun tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak berperawakan besar. Minsuko terhenyak, mendadak teringat pada Toma yang juga punya postur tubuh yang tidak tinggi dan tidak berotot, senyuman muncul di bibir tipisnya setiap kali dia mengingat satu kelemahan sahabatnya itu. Padahal wajahnya tampan, tapi tinggi tubuh yang rata-rata dan massa otot yang sedang membuat dia memiliki celah lebar untuk ditindas.

Minsuko mengamati sosok yang sedang bermain piano itu sekali lagi. Potongan rambutnya pendek, semakin meyakinkan jika dia adalah laki-laki. Rambutnya berwarna coklat, atau mungkin dicat coklat mengingat akhir-akhir ini anak-anak muda sedang ngetrend-ngetrend-nya mengecat rambut dengan warna dan model beraneka macam. Jari tangan sosok itu nampak memiliki urat yang menonjol. Positif jika dia laki-laki, karena sangat jarang dan hampir tidak ada perempuan yang memiliki jari tangan besar berurat seperti itu. Sepasang mata coklat Minsuko berkedip beberapa kali ketika menyadari ada yang bersinar dari salah satu jari di tangan kiri orang tersebut. Sebuah cincin, cincin emas yang nampak berkilau di terpa sinar hangat matahari musim semi.

_Sudah menikah? _Pikir Minsuko dalam hati.

Namun tanpa sadar gadis itu meraba jari manis tangan kirinya sendiri. Hatinya seperti mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cincin di jari manis tangan kiri, tapi otaknya tidak dapat menemukan memori itu seolah dokumen tentang hal tersebut berada di tumpukan loker penyimpanan paling dalam. Minsuko mendesis.

_Apa itu cincin pertunanganku dengan Lord William?_ Batinnya penasaran.

Melodi piano masih mengalun indah dan baru disadari Minsuko jika lagu yang dimainkan adalah...

_Love Story..._ bisik hati gadis itu.

Pancebel's Canon, cincin, dan Love Story. Minsuko merasa tidak asing dengan ketiga hal itu dan sepertinya ketiganya punya muara yang sama. Namun tetap saja, dia tidak bisa menemukan muara dan benang merah yang melilitnya. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala dengan keras. Tidak biasanya ingatannya seburuk ini.

_Apa karena aku sudah 80 tahun makanya aku jadi pikun?_ Batin Minsuko kesal.

Tapi sekeras apapun dia memikirkan dan mengingat-ingat, benang merah yang dia inginkan tidak jua dia temukan. Menciptakan perasaan mengganjal di hati dan kepalanya. Perasaan ada sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan dan sesuatu yang sangat penting yang terlupakan, membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Drrt, drrt, tepat ketika Minsuko masih bergelut dengan saraf pengingat di otaknya, getaran terdengar dari dalam saku seragamnya. Ada pesan singkat dari Toma yang memintanya untuk segera ke kantin, menemaninya makan siang.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang?" desis Minsuko terkejut. Dia mengetik balasan dengan cepat, menyanggupinya.

Sekali lagi gadis bermata sipit tersebut menatap punggung orang yang masih asyik bermain piano.

_Kalau dia memang salah satu dokter di sini, aku pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan aku pastikan aku akan mengingat sesuatu kalau itu terjadi,_ pikir Minsuko lantas beranjak pergi, melangkahkan kaki menjauhi ruang bermain menuju kantin rumah sakit.

Sementara permainan piano itu masih belum berhenti. Melodinya yang lembut, kalem, dan mengalir begitu jernih tanpa ada interupsi apapun membawa getaran tersendiri sampai ke dalam bilik hati. Kesedihan, kehilangan, kesepian, dan perasaan rindu sangat jelas teraba dari setiap tuts yang ditekan dengan ujung jari yang membisu diam, tak jauh beda dengan bibir tipis yang juga mengatup rapat sejak awal.

Sepasang mata yang tadinya terpejam, yang menghayati permainan jemarinya dan terlena di dalam melodi yang dia perdengarkan sendiri, perlahan terbuka. Terlihat, warna merah serupa polesan darah dari kedua bola mata penuh kabut yang menatap hampa pada jejeran tuts piano di hadapannya. Cincin emas yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kirinya pun ikut meredupkan cahayanya, melengkapi scene suram yang tercipta.

Kesepuluh jari tangan tersebut masih terus bergerak dan seperti enggan untuk berhenti sebelum lagu yang dia mainkan mencapai not balok terakhirnya. Beberapa kali ponsel yang tergeletak di meja di belakangnya berkedip dan mengeluarkan suara getaran, namun tidak dia indahkan. Jiwanya seolah sudah merasuk dan menyatu ke dalam melodi piano yang menyenandungkan bisikan hatinya tersebut.

Tirai putih yang terpasang di jendela mendadak berkibar pelan, padahal tidak ada sedikit pun angin yang bertiup dari celah jendela yang tertutup rapat. Angin itu berhembus hingga memainkan ujung rambut coklat yang jatuh lembut menutupi kening lebarnya, juga membuat serat kain di jubah putihnya bergerak-gerak perlahan. Sebuah name tag tersablon rapi di bagian dada sebelah kiri pakaiannya. Sablon hitam yang menyuarakan nama pemakainya. チェン。

. . .

Siang itu suasana kantin ramai oleh orang-orang berpakaian seragam biru, hijau, putih, dan warna-warna kalem lainnya. Mereka adalah para dokter dan perawat yang sedang mendapat giliran makan siang dan sedang mengistirahatkan badan dari tugas medis sekaligus menetralkan paru-paru dari bau obat dengan aroma lezat makanan yang tersaji berjajar di meja panjang. Sembari menyantap kudapan yang memenuhi piring, obrolan ceria meluncur dari mulut-mulut yang biasanya hanya mengeluarkan istilah-istilah kedokteran yang rumit itu.

Topik seputar dunia olahraga, gosip selebritis terbaru, bahkan diskon pakaian bermerk yang sedang hit mendominasi isi percakapan, mengikis habis image mereka sebagai dokter dan perawat yang menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang. Mereka mungkin dokter dan perawat dengan jubah putih serta seragam keperawatannya, namun di balik itu semua mereka tetap manusia biasa yang tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia lain.

Di antara ramai obrolan yang terdengar, di antara meja yang penuh dengan piring dan gelas serta kursi yang tidak menyisakan ruang kosong, terlihat Minsuko sedang duduk menghadap meja yang sama dengan dokter muda yang terkenal karena ketampanan, keramahan, serta segudang sifatnya yang menyenangkan seantero rumah sakit, Ikuta Toma.

Memang ada rumor yang mengatakan jika perawat Minsuko pernah menempuh pendidikan di SMA dan di kampus yang sama dengan dokter Ikuta. Namun semenjak mereka diterima bekerja di rumah sakit, belum pernah sekali pun keduanya terlihat dekat dan akrab. Meskipun mereka duduk bersisian, tapi biasanya saat itu mereka dalam posisi sedang bersama dengan banyak orang. Namun kali ini, dua orang tersebut menunjukkan keakraban dan kedekatan yang tidak biasa. Menempati satu meja berdua dan makan berdua seperti orang berpacaran, tapi yang pasti hal tersebut mengundang begitu banyak perhatian dari orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka.

Minsuko menghela napas. Dia kehilangan selera makan karena menyadari ada berpasang-pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikannya sekarang, terlebih lagi dia tahu jika para mata itu menatapnya bukan atas dasar terpesona oleh kecantikannya atau hal-hal positif dari penampilannya siang ini. Tapi sebaliknya, Minsuko bisa merasakan adanya aura assassin dan haus darah yang tersirat di tatapan tajam para mata tersebut. Sekali lagi Minsuko menghela napas.

Tanpa menepikan suasana hatinya yang tidak tenang, perhatian Minsuko teralih ke makhluk di hadapannya yang sedang menunduk dengan kedua tangan sibuk membersihkan isi piringnya dengan kalap. Toma menyendok, menggigit, mengunyah, dan menelan semua hal yang tertangkap oleh mata lebarnya seolah dia adalah korban perang yang sudah berhari-hari tidak berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang bernama 'makanan'. Dia makan dan memasukkan semua hal ke dalam mulutnya seperti orang kesurupan, membuat Minsuko semakin kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Makanlah dengan hati-hati. Nasi itu tidak akan lari, jadi kau tidak perlu makan secepat ini," tegur Minsuko untuk kesekian kalinya.

Toma tersenyum, menelan makanannya lebih dulu, lalu bicara, "Aku harus menghabiskan ini dengan cepat supaya aku bisa nambah lagi," jawabnya simpel.

Minsuko menyeringai. "Apa kau ini babi, huh? Di masa lalu kau pasti babi, aku yakin itu," dengus gadis cantik tersebut.

Sekali lagi Toma tersenyum, namun kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah dengan jari telunjuk mengarah di piring Minsuko yang masih belum berkurang. "Kenapa kau tidak makan? Kau tidak lapar? Atau kau sedang diet?" tanyanya heran.

"Ah, itu...ngng..." Minsuko hanya mendengung.

Dia tidak terkejut jika Toma tidak menyadari tatapan mata tidak mengenakkan yang mengarah pada mereka karena Minsuko sangat tahu kalau temannya itu adalah orang yang selalu punya pikiran positif pada orang lain dan hampir tidak pernah punya prasangka buruk sama sekali. Dan juga, dia orang yang tidak peka. Karena jika dia peka, dia pasti menyadari bagaimana reputasinya sebagai dokter populer di kalangan dokter wanita seusianya maupun para perawat yang masih single. Jangankan para wanita single, wanita-wanita yang sudah berkeluarga dan punya anak pun masih terang-terangan menggodanya dengan alasan gemas dan tidak bisa menahan diri karena sifat Toma memang menyenangkan, bisa dekat dengan banyak orang.

Dengan reputasi begitu, jika Toma memang orang yang peka, tidak seharusnya dia mengajak seorang gadis duduk makan siang dengannya, hanya berdua seperti ini, dengan begitu santainya. Minsuko tahu, Toma melakukan itu untuk menunjukkan pada orang lain jika mereka berteman dan punya hubungan yang baik. Namun seharusnya Toma juga tahu kalau hal itu bisa saja sangat membebani 'temannya' terlebih karena dia (Toma) punya begitu banyak fans fanatik yang bertebaran di setiap sudut rumah sakit.

Sekarang, Minsuko hanya bisa berdoa supaya dia tidak dikunci di toilet, disiram air bekas cuci kaki, maupun mendapatkan hadiah begitu banyak sampah di dalam lokernya. Itu semua merupakan perlakuan yang pernah dia terima semasa SMA gara-gara dia dekat dengan Toma yang waktu itu adalah pangeran sekolah. Sedangkan di dalam hati Minsuko tidak berhenti mengutuk kebodohan dan kepolosan Toma yang sudah menyeretnya di situasi 'berbahaya' seperti ini (LA-GI).

"Makanlah, jangan diet-dietan. Badanmu itu kekurangan gizi, makanya tidak tinggi-tinggi. Jadi makan saja yang banyak," ujar Toma seraya menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya.

Minsuko hanya menjawab dengan helaan napas pelan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" desis Minsuko, akhirnya mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Hm?" Toma melebarkan kedua matanya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Biasanya juga ada banyak orang yang bergabung untuk makan dengan kita. Tapi kenapa kali ini hanya berdua?" Minsuko memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Oh, itu..." Toma menggumam sebentar. "Kau bilang kalau kau mungkin mendapat black mail jika ada orang yang tahu hubungan kita dekat. Jadi..."

"Jadi?" sela Minsuko cepat.

"Jadi..." kalimat Toma menggantung, dia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir dan tepat saat itu Minsuko bersumpah dalam hati, jika Toma melakukan hal ini tanpa lebih dulu memikirkan alasan dan konsekuensi yang mungkin terjadi, dia akan memukul laki-laki itu di tempat tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan orang nanti.

"...aku pikir kalau aku yang mendahului memberitahu mereka jika hubungan kita baik, mereka akan lebih mengerti. Dengan konfirmasi dariku seperti ini, mereka akan berpikir 'ah, Minsuko dan Ikuta ternyata memang teman baik', begitu. Jadi kau tidak akan di-black mail karena gosip yang aneh-aneh," jelas Toma.

Minsuko tersenyum manis, seolah menerima dengan baik penuturan dari Toma membuat pemuda di hadapannya ikut menyunggingkan senyuman cerah. Namun sedetik kemudian, duagh! ujung sepatu Minsuko mengenai tulang kering Toma. Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut hebat.

"Baka ka, huh?[16] Dengan atau tanpa konfirmasi darimu, aku akan tetap mendapat black mail karena para fans-mu itu INTINYA tidak suka ada orang yang dekat denganmu. Kalau seperti ini kejadiannya mereka akan SEMAKIN kejam memperlakukan aku karena yang menyebar bukan lagi gosip, tapi KENYATAAN. Kimi wa baka, hontou ni baka![17]" umpat Minsuko tanpa henti, tanpa peduli pada Toma yang masih menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Apa aku salah lagi?" tanya Toma polos.

"Mati saja kau!" ketus Minsuko sambil berdiri dan membawa piringnya yang masih penuh oleh makanan. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak lapar sama sekali. Gadis itu melenggang dengan langkah cepat keluar dari kantin diikuti oleh berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang masih tidak melepaskannya hingga sosoknya menghilang di rest room. Sementara Toma masih tidak bisa bergerak di kursinya karena kakinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Sepertinya tulangku retak," desis Toma.

. . .

Minsuko memasuki ER masih dengan mulut menggerutu, membuat orang-orang yang memandangnya jadi mengerutkan kening keheranan. Jadwal makan siang digilir dan bergantian, jadi para karyawan yang berpapasan dengan Minsuko sekarang tidak sama dengan karyawan yang tadi melihat dia dan Toma di kantin. Maka tak heran jika mereka tidak mengerti alasan gadis mungil itu marah-marah.

"Min-chan! Min-chan!" mendadak sebuah suara memanggil-manggil nama Minsuko seperti cara Toma memanggilnya. Kerutan muncul di alis Minsuko dan dia menghentikan langkah dengan masih belum merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Perawat muda itu menoleh, raut mukanya yang tertekuk langsung mengagetkan orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Kamisama![18]" pekikan terkejut langsung disuarakan oleh gadis muda yang juga memakai pakaian perawat sama seperti Minsuko dengan name tag MAKI menggantung di bagian dada sebelah kiri, ditambah dengan ID yang menunjukkan kalau dia pegawai ER, begitu melihat ekspresi Minsuko.

"Doushite[19]? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau makan gurita lagi?" tanya Maki heran pada aura suram yang mengelilingi sahabatnya. Dari pertanyaannya, Minsuko bisa menyimpulkan jika dia pasti belum mendapat giliran memasuki kantin. Perlahan Minsuko menghembuskan napas lega, dia belum mempersiapkan kalimat pembelaan diri apa-apa jika nanti ada yang mulai menudingnya.

"Iiya, wasurete. Nani?[20]" jawab Minsuko melunak seiring dengan merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Senyuman langsung muncul di wajah cantik Maki begitu temannya menjawab tegurannya dengan sikap biasa. Gadis itu meraih lengan Minsuko dan menariknya ke meja kerjanya dengan semangat. Minsuko yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya menurut saja diseret Maki seperti seekor lembu. Mereka duduk berhadapan di belakang meja resepsionis. Sebelum bicara, Maki terlebih dulu celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sangat jelas terlihat jika dia akan menggosip.

"Min-chan, kau sudah lihat rombongan dokter magang yang datang hari ini?" tanya Maki setengah berbisik.

Kepala Minsuko meneleng. Dia memang pernah mendengar tentang berita itu, jika akan datang rombongan mahasiswa kedokteran dari sebuah kampus yang selama setahun ke depan menjalani pendidikan pra-dokter di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Tapi dia tidak tahu jika hari itu adalah hari ini.

Minsuko menggeleng. "Belum, aku baru dari dorm," jawabnya polos membuat Maki mendesis panjang.

"Ah, apa kau menemukan daun muda lagi, Maki-chan?" tuduh Minsuko sambil mencolek ujung hidung sahabatnya, membuat wajah Maki sedikit memerah.

"Lebih dari itu!" Maki tidak membantah kalimat Minsuko. "Ada beberapa orang yang sangat cute! Benar-benar seperti puppy! Kau harus melihatnya!" ujar gadis itu bersemangat.

"Eyy, aku bukan penikmat daun muda sepertimu. Aku punya standar lelaki idamanku sendiri," ujar Minsuko.

"Seperti dokter Ikuta?" balas Maki, membuat Minsuko terkejut dan memucat.

"K-kau tahu...?" tanya Minsuko terbata.

"Apa kau lupa kecepatan kerja telingaku? Lagipula, yang melihat kalian itu banyak, tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum berita ini sampai di semua orang bahkan kecoa dan tikus pun akan membicarakannya," gusar Maki karena notebene-nya dia sendiri juga satu dari sekian banyak fans Toma. Meski tidak masuk dalam lingkaran fans fanatik, namun melihat kenyataan jika orang yang disebut-sebut melakukan 'kencan', 'makan siang romantis', dan 'mengobrol mesra' (tunggu, 'mengobrol mesra'?) dengan pangeran rumah sakit itu adalah sahabat dekatnya sendiri, Maki merasa seperti kena tikaman pedang dari belakang.

"Go-gomen, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Maki. Ini...anu..." Minsuko nampak kesulitan menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya. Penjelasan yang tenang dan terlihat masuk akan memberikan kesan berbohong dan seperti menutup-nutupi. Sementara penjelasan yang meledak-ledak akan LEBIH kuat memberi kesan berbohong. Serba salah.

Maki mengibaskan tangan. "Sudahlah, jelaskan saja hal itu lain kali. Kau harus mendengar ini lebih dulu," sela gadis itu, membuat Minsuko terdiam dan langsung berkaca-kaca memandangnya. Grep, mendadak tubuh Minsuko maju dan memeluk Maki dengan erat.

"Maki-chan, kau memang sahabatku yang palinggg baikkk~!" ujar gadis bermata sipit itu senang.

"Wakatta, wakatta[21], kau tidak akan menemukan sahabat sebaik aku di belahan bumi lain, jadi..." Maki menggerak-gerakkan ujung telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Minsuko melepaskan pelukannya dan menunggu lanjutan kalimat temannya dengan antusias.

"Pastikan kau selalu membagi kabar terbaru tentang dirimu dan dokter Ikuta padaku. Aku yang pertama! Dan harus aku yang pertama! Pokoknya aku tidak boleh sampai mendengar dari orang lain sebelum kau. Mengerti?" lanjut Maki menodong.

Minsuko mengangguk-angguk patuh seperti anak puppy dan kembali memeluk erat sahabatnya. "Sukida, Maki. Sukida~![22]"

"Sudahlah, lepaskan aku. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi. Sampai mana tadi?"

" 'seperti puppy'," jawab Minsuko.

"Ah, iya, seperti puppy. Kau harus melihatnya! Pokoknya kau harus melihatnya sendiri, Min-chan! Mereka sangat kawai~[23]!"

"Siapa saja namanya? Kau punya daftar mereka 'kan? Ada yang masuk di ER?" tanya Minsuko menuai kerucutan mulut Maki.

"Tadi kau menuduhku 'pencari daun muda', padahal sebenarnya kau juga," cibir teman Minsuko itu membuat si gadis putih bermata sipit tersebut kembali nyengir.

"Sudahlah, ayo beritahu aku siapa saja orangnya," rajuk Minsuko.

Maki merogoh laci meja kerjanya dan menarik sebuah map. Ada banyak biodata dengan foto orang-orang berjas putih di sana, namun ada juga beberapa yang tidak mencantumkan foto.

"Yang ini, yang ini, yang ini," tunjuk Maki pada beberapa foto dan nama.

"Matsumura Hakuto, Kyomoto Taiga, Jesse..." Maki membaca nama-nama yang berada di ujung jari lentiknya. "Aku sudah melihat mereka semua! Dan mereka benar-benar tampan sama seperti di foto," heboh gadis itu.

Minsuko hanya menyunggingkan senyum, sebenarnya dia tidak tertarik dengan 'perburuan daun muda' seperti ini. Dia pura-pura tertarik cuma untuk menghargai Maki. Minsuko sadar, usianya sudah tidak pantas lagi bersanding dengan pemuda-pemuda itu, meski keadaan wajahnya memberikan kenyataan yang lain.

Mata sipit Minsuko masih menelusuri setiap nama dan foto yang ditunjuk Maki, mengikuti arahan gadis itu sambil sesekali tersenyum dan menanggapi dengan sama hebohnya. Berakting, Minsuko sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Hingga mendadak secuil nama pendek merebut seluruh perhatian Minsuko. Alis Minsuko mengerut dan sepasang matanya terbeliak lebih lebar membaca nama tanpa foto itu. チェン。

"Ini..." desis Minsuko sambil menunjuk nama tersebut dengan jarinya.

"Oh? Yang mana? 'Chen'?" tanya Maki membaca kanji yang ditunjuk Minsuko. "Namanya aneh, ya? Aku dengar dia bukan orang Jepang. Mungkin orang Cina atau Hong Kong. Kau tertarik padanya? Dia ada di divisi ER juga, lho."

Minsuko terdiam, tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun kecuali terkejut. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dan darahnya berdesir ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya membawa hawa panas. Tanpa dia sadari, kedua matanya berwarna merah.

"Min-chan, coba lihat yang ini juga..."

"Gomen[24], Maki-chan. Aku harus pergi," potong Minsuko lalu buru-buru berdiri dan setengah berlari meninggalkan Maki yang terheran-heran memandangnya.

'_Chen'? Apa itu 'Chen' yang sama? Apa dia 'Chen' yang aku kenal? 'Chen'..._ pikiran Minsuko berkecamuk, dilumat sempurna oleh debaran keras jantungnya dan kegugupan yang menguasai setiap sel tubuhnya. Gadis itu berlari ke arah kantin, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia pergi ke tempat itu, nalurinya hanya mengatakan jika tempat itu adalah satu-satunya yang harus dia tuju.

Minsuko sampai di pintu kantin dan mengedarkan mata, membenturkan pandangan ke semua obyek secara acak. Dia mencari sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu, dia ingin menemukan sesuatu yang bahkan dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengenalinya. Minsuko menutup mata, mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya. Jika benar itu adalah 'Chen' yang dia maksud, dia pasti bisa mengenalinya, dari suaranya.

Minsuko masih menutup mata, menajamkan pendengarannya, memilah suara demi suara yang bergema di setiap sudut ruangan, mengevaluasi frekuensi dan gelombang satu per satu.

"_Iiyada[__25__], bagaimana bisa kau lakukan itu padaku? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kalau kau tidak ikut, aku juga tidak akan pergi!"_

Minsuko membuka matanya dengan cepat. Ketemu! Suara itu...suara yang sama dengan...

Minsuko menutup mulutnya, sepasang mata merahnya tergenang air, membuatnya terlihat akan meneteskan air mata darah.

_Chen, ini suara Chen. Chen benar-benar ada di sini!_ Batin Minsuko.

Tanpa ragu, gadis mungil itu melangkahkan kaki, melewati setiap orang, menyisipkan tubuh minimalisnya di antara lalu-lalang dan keramaian yang ada, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di salah satu kerumunan remaja yang sedang menikmati makan siang. Mereka memakai seragam ungu, seragam kebangsaan dokter divisi ER, dan sedang duduk memutari beberapa buah meja yang disatukan. Beberapa dari remaja itu memandang heran pada Minsuko yang membuat kemunculan mendadak, ditambah dengan tatapan mata bingung dari gadis tersebut yang seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Nona, ada apa? Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal di sini?" tegur salah seorang dari kerumunan itu.

Minsuko menatap pemuda yang menegurnya dan mencari name tag-nya, tapi tak ada. Name tag hanya tersablon manis di jubah putih mereka. Sejenak gadis itu terdiam.

"Nona?" tegur pemuda tadi sekali lagi.

"Chen...?" hanya satu kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibir Minsuko yang terasa berat. Badannya panas, isi kepalanya carut-marut, jantungnya berdebar terlalu keras, gara-gara panik dan gugup. Dia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa dengan jernih, jika sudah seperti ini semua tergantung pada perasaannya saja.

"Oh, kau mencari Chen-kun?" pemuda tadi memperlihatkan ekspresi paham.

"Wah, Chen-kun benar-benar populer ya," gumam beberapa temannya yang lain sambil cekikikan sementara pemuda tadi mengedarkan pandangan ke belakang punggung Minsuko, ke tempat meja-meja berisi makanan yang berderet rapi.

"Chen-kun, ada yang mencarimu! Hayaku![26]" teriak pemuda itu.

Minsuko meremas roknya, menunggu dengan gugup kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi. Untuk sesaat tak ada suara panggilan. Minsuko tidak berani menoleh, dia hanya berdiri dengan wajah pucat dan tangan bergetar meremas kain roknya.

"Chen-kun!" sekali lagi pemuda itu berteriak. "Ada yang mencarimu ini! Cepatlah!"

"Hai, hai![27]"

Mata Minsuko membelalak mendengar suara sahutan itu. Hatinya mencelos, dia merasa jantungnya luruh turun hingga ke perut. Setetes air bening jatuh meninggalkan mata merahnya. Tangan gadis itu bergetar semakin kuat, perutnya terasa sakit akibat gugup yang sudah mencapai titik maksimalnya. Minsuko masih tidak bisa bergerak, walau dia bisa mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke meja. Dia tidak mau bergerak, dia takut dia akan terjatuh jika bergerak sedikit saja karena gadis itu merasa seluruh saraf persendian kakinya sudah mati.

"Nani?[28]" suara itu kembali terdengar. Lebih dekat. Minsuko menggenggam roknya semakin kuat, sudah tidak peduli pada bagaimana bentuk kain itu akibat ulahnya.

"Ada yang mencarimu," jawab pemuda yang tadi berteriak-teriak memanggil di tengah kesibukannya makan.

"Dare?[29]" suara itu kembali bertanya. Pemuda tadi menunjuk ke arah Minsuko.

Perlahan, Minsuko menggerakkan lehernya, memaksa persendian tulangnya yang seperti berkarat untuk menoleh. Gadis itu mengangkat wajah, mengumpulkan keberanian yang sekarang menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menyokong kedua kakinya untuk tetap berdiri. Minsuko masih bergerak dengan pelan hingga akhirnya tatapan matanya berhenti pada sesosok wajah yang sedang mengarah padanya dengan kedua mata coklatnya yang memiliki lipatan panjang.

Mata merah Minsuko berkilat, kembali air matanya mengalir. Lama gadis itu menatap wajah yang terlihat asing baginya, namun tanpa alasan jelas wajah itu sekaligus terasa tidak asing bagi hatinya. Minsuko masih diam dan hanya mengalirkan air mata tanpa isakan, masih bertukar tatap dengan pemuda yang juga tidak berkedip memandangnya.

"Chen..." bisik Minsuko di antara lelehan air matanya. Sementara pemuda itu malah menunjukkan ekspresi sebaliknya, datar.

Suasana di sekitar mereka berdua sangat ramai dan begitu bising, tapi entah kenapa yang mengisi jeda di dalam jarak keduanya adalah keheningan.

-TBC-

* * *

**Footnote:**

[1] Oh, Dokter.

[2] Selamat malam.

[3] Ma-maaf, Dokter.

[4] Te-terima kasih. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih

[5] Aku mengerti, aku mengerti / Baiklah, baiklah

[6] Ah, maaf! Maafkan saya!

[7] Be-nar-kah?

[8] Kawai = imut

[9] Apa?

[10] Tidak ada. Lupakan.

[11] Dasar orang aneh...

[12] Apa? Ada apa?

[13] Aku mengerti / Baiklah

[14] Ada apa?

[15] Operating Room

[16] Kau bodoh, huh?

[17] Kau bodoh, benar-benar bodoh!

[18] Oh, Tuhan!

[19] Kenapa?

[20] Tidak, lupakan saja. Ada apa?

[21] Baiklah, aku mengerti

[22] Aku menyukaimu, Maki. Aku suka kamu~!

[23] Kawai = manis, imut

[24] Maaf

[25] Jangan begitu

[26] Hayaku = cepat

[27] Iya, iya!

[28] Ada apa?

[29] Siapa?

* * *

Yehet~ Ohorat~ barely make chapter 7 ≧∇≦ *nge-dance gila bareng trolling Chen* #plak *digampar Umin Hyung*

Dikarenakan ada banyak selingan, lol, mian kalo title ini lambat update, kkebseong~ ㅠㅠ

Adakah yang mengerti bahasa Jepang? Saya takut membuat kesalahan untuk dialog nippon-nya, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, kekeke

* * *

**Review**? ❤

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


End file.
